Witchwood
by Gaara's Himitsu
Summary: What happens when Gaara and Neji find themselves on opposite ends of a nation wide confilct between wild gypsies and ruthless soldiers. Can the young general learn to love the wild boy with hair the color of fire and a temper to match?
1. Night of Fire

**Chapter 1: Night of Fire**

Pairings: GaaraXNeji, NarutoXSasuke

Rating: This story is rated M for mild language and possible explicitness... just to be on the safe side... but there's nothing truly appaling in it or I'd warn you so don't worry about the rating too much.

_Note: These are the revised chapters for Witchwood... hopefully the story will be better developed now..._

* * *

Soft panting was heard coming from behind a small stack of barrels behind one of the gypsy troupe tents. Two small boys were hiding behind it, one in fear of the soldiers now tearing their small gypsy camp apart, and the other ready to attack if anyone should hurt the smaller boy beside him.

"Shh… It'll be okay Ru. We'll get out of this. We'll be okay."

Naruto could hear Sasuke's calm voice trying to comfort him from where he had his head buried in the other boys shoulder, but the small boy was too frightened to believe his best friends words. From where they hid, the two of them could easily hear the rest of the camps' screams pain and shrieks of terror rising into the dark night along with the smoke of many burning tents and wagons. There were no stars to bring cheer to those in need of it, because tonight was not a time for happiness or hope. Tonight every gypsy found, man, woman, or child was either slaughtered or if they were young enough to train, taken into captivity to be enlisted as a soldier. Blood stained the dirt roads and the walls of every piece of brightly colored tent canvas in the little camp. Instruments that had once played beautiful tunes, smashed and used to feed the fires that were consuming everything.

"I'm scared Sasuke!" Naruto whimpered, clutching his little hands tighter to the cloth of the other boy's tunic.

"I know. Shh…" Sasuke cooed, running his hand through the long blonde locks of the boy shivering in his arms.

That was the last bit of peace Naruto knew before an officer, who'd overheard their small whispers, ran from around the corner and dived, grabbing Sasuke around the waist before the two of them could get far enough out of reach. The smaller boy tried to keep a hold of him, hands tearing fabric as they were separated, but it was no use. His best friend in the whole world was being pulled away from him, the soldiers binding his hands and feet, gagging him. Naruto barely had time to see Sasuke's struggle before he was grabbed by the arm and dragged from behind the barrels by a strong set of fingers digging forcefully into bare upper arm.

"Don't let them catch you, Ru!! Run!!"

Sasuke's gag had come loose in all his struggles, but that was all he was able to scream before Naruto's wide blue eyes witnessed him being knocked hard over the back of the head by the man carrying him.

"Sasuke!!"

Naruto's screams filled the air around him as his best friend was taken out of sight by the horrible men in grey uniforms.

----------

"Hush. Don't make a sound little one."

Gaara's small frame had been quickly hidden under a pile of blankets and clothes in a small chest when he heard footsteps running to his and his mother's tent. His mother's voice was barely heard over the screams filling the air outside, but the little boy knew better than to disobey, he could tell something wasn't right. He could barely see what was happening through the small cracks in the side of the wooden chest, but that was enough to ruin the innocent, childish outlook he had once had on life.

His bright green eyes could see every time the men with swords had stabbed his mother's begging form. Blood spattered everything and he could hear his mother's screams ringing deep in his heart, shattering it as she died.

Her head was the last thing to be severed and when it had been, the men dropped her mangled corpse and left, laughing to themselves. They shouldn't have been laughing. Gaara couldn't stand for such cruelty, he just couldn't do it. Slamming his feet up against the top of the chest, throwing open the lid, he sprung out and grabbed the slingshot he had hidden under his bed. He'd hidden it from his mother because she had never approved of him learning to use it, she had always said there was not need for him to have to fight anyone, but now was hardly a time to consider such thoughts. He was going to use it to get back at every wretched piece of flesh trying to call itself an officer of justice and peace. They'd killed his mother, the only person he had left to call his family and they would know his pain.

Running as fast as his little legs would carry him, tears streaming unnoticed from his big green eyes, he passed by several matted and torn tents before hearing a scream that pulled him from the path that would have lead him to his untimely death.

Gaara headed toward it and slowed his feet so he wouldn't be heard, making his slingshot ready before peeking carefully around the corner and spotting a small blonde boy struggling to get away from one of those monsters in grey. If he could not avenge his mother by killing the men that had hurt her without killing himself and disappointing her, he was going to do it by saving the life of another, knowing that she would never have wished for him to avenge her anyway. Gaara was convinced this was her way of distracting him from doing what he'd intended to do.

Taking aim unprofessionally, Gaara pulled back the rubbery band and shot one of the rocks he'd picked up. He missed the head of the man he'd been aiming for, but the cut he'd made in his clothed arm was good enough to get the other boy free, even if it did get the man's attention. All that mattered now was for Gaara and the little blonde to remain alive. The redhead didn't waist any time dashing out and grabbing the blonde's hand, pulling him hurriedly to his feet.

Gaara pulled hard on the boy's hand and began running as fast as he could. It was hard at first to get the boy to move when he had clearly been too traumatized and frightened, but Gaara tugged relentlessly until the officers loud yells of " RUNAWAYS!" had them scurrying for the safety of the forest trees on the edge of the camp.

"Who are you?"

Gaara's small but cold voice asked as they ran through broken branches and over big curving tree roots. The small redheaded boy had never been all that social with any of the other kids he had lived with in the camp, so he didn't know the boy like he should have.

"I'm N-Naruto."

The other boy had started crying now, falling to the ground in misery that Gaara only wished he could feel, but he himself felt oddly cold and disconnected from everything, like it wasn't really the worst that could have happened. It felt real enough, but for some reason Gaara was immune to the grief he knew his new friend was feeling. He had to be strong for the both of them.

The night passed slowly for all, screams making the souls of everyone who'd witnessed such tragedies, burn with sadness, hatred and fear. Women and men alike were lying in careless bloody heaps over stained dirt. Children too young to walk alone were met with the same bloody end, never again to experience the breath of life or cast their eyes up at the stars.

On that night, our small little survivors were but ten years old. Forced to grow up faster then any child should have.

* * *

I've editted and redone all the chapters to Witchwood so the story should be a lot better... the plot line hasn't changed or anything like that, just revised so it's a little easier to read and understand for those who had trouble...

Hope you enjoy!

-Himitsu


	2. Evanthall

**Chapter Two: Evanthall**

Pairings: GaaraXNeji, NarutoXSasuke (others may later be revealed...)

* * *

Sun shone down brightly over the larger city of Evanthall, lighting up the glittering gold and fine products being sold in the thriving market square below. Silks, spices, and other foreign products that had been brought in on wagons the night before, were being displayed and many of the townspeople could be seen laughing and drinking merrily together, watching the street performers sing and dance in brightly colored costumes, hoping for the little extra money their performances would earn.

Gaara a boy of 18 years with dark red hair cut short in places and braided in others, had chosen not to join in the festivities, to the townspeople's quiet relief. It was painfully obvious that he wasn't part of the town. He stood out, wearing bright shawls around his head and waist, along with many necklaces, belts, rings, and bracelets made of beads, twine and fools gold.

The noise coming from the people who were currently filling the square, was only adding to the dull ache building in between Gaara's strikingly green eyes. It had been the same the past few days he and Naruto, his best friend, had visited the market square in the city. Gaara was convinced that the ill feelings he was getting were more or less from the greed and filth filling the air of the town, so thick it was practically seeping over the city walls and smothering the land around it. Gaara could almost see it staining the people that passed him. People so clueless and ignorant that most of them didn't even believe gypsies existed and the rest just thought of them as a joke. People who partied all day on the money they didn't deserve while others on the same streets were starving. He hated the city of Evanthall, but at the moment, that would have to be ignored.

There was indeed, a reason they had come here. The gypsies living in the camps in the woods nearby were starving from lack of food. Not only, had Naruto and Gaara been denied at every vendor's stall and market in town every day they'd been there, but Gaara had the sneaking suspicion that the city was sending out it's hunters to kill their share of the elk and deer that used to litter the forests. The animals had to have gone somewhere and Gaara was certain he knew where. It would only make sense that the city was trying to drive them away.

Yet everyday, the two gypsy boys were let into the city by the morning guards, and as the sun moved up to signify that noon had come, they were thrown out again and again, always empty handed, having to return to their camp with growling stomachs. Despite all the hardships and hostility that had fallen upon them, Evanthall was the only city on the east side of Lake Evereth that would let them live peacefully nearby. The gypsies could see it wouldn't last, but they were ready to milk it for every drop it was worth. Every gypsy knew that their time for living peacefully near Evanthall was coming to a very abrupt end.

The worth of this fragile agreement was almost instantly lost on Gaara. The lady Tsunade had often scolded him for being rash, but he didn't see her having to pry her arms free of the iron grip the guards now had on his. For some reason, they were convinced that Gaara was up to something and so, felt that it was necessary to restrain him and throw him out upon the dirt face first everyday, whereas Naruto was merely led out by a hand on his shoulder and told to leave.

They were not disappointed today either.

Gaara pushed himself up onto his hands and knees angrily, spitting blood on the boots of the soldier who'd thrown him, purely disgusted. He notice Naruto's hands trying to help him stand then, but merely shrugged and continued to glare with distinct hatred up at the faces leering down at them. He did not deserve this treatment and neither did Naruto, all they'd wanted was food for their families and friends, which they even had the money to pay for it with. Gaara's blood was beginning to boil with rage as his quick temper took hold of his senses.

"Why must I be thrown out this way?!"

He asked angrily, pushing himself up out of the dirt with his now scraped and bleeding hands. He paid it no mind as he wiped the dirt of his clothes, the soil getting caught in the fresh wounds on his hands.

"What have I done to upset the laws of this city?"

Gaara glared at them, daring even one of the soldiers to say what he knew they were thinking. Daring them to mention he was a gypsy.

"I have done nothing wrong!"

Gaara threw his fist into the chest of the soldier in front of him, hoping to make his point while still having to look up and stand on his tiptoes to look the man in the face. He was not afraid of them, much to Lady Tsunade's constant irritation. Gaara caused far too many problems when he was upset and Lady Tsunade had always had to deal with his rash actions afterwards. Something Gaara wasn't really aware of.

"You are gypsy filth, that is enough of a reason for you to hang in this town, we have been nothing but generous to you trash."

Gaara could feel the heat rising to his face, the way that man had spoken to him, the sneer on his face, he knew that this was the tell tale sign that he was going to do something horribly daft if he wasn't stopped immediately. Naruto seemed to have understood this about Gaara over the years as well and quickly began pulling the red head away from the soldier. But not before Gaara took a few steps away from the soldier and spit full in his face. Showing just how much he appreciated that comment made about him and the people he cared for.

This was not one of the most brilliant things he could have come up with however, and the horror filling his companion's expression told him that as they began running towards the trees on the outskirts of the forest, the soldiers letting arrows fly after them, shouting things that Gaara knew, was best he couldn't make out, otherwise he might have gone back to fight them and instead gotten himself shot. Gaara often forgot that he was not some sort of fighter.

----------

The Lady Tsunade was not pleased as she sat facing the two men before her, papers scattered over her desk where she had been sitting filling them out, since noon. Her two most trusted friends and advisors, Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi, were looking anxiously at her, prepared for some bad news they'd have to inform the rest of the camp of. However, she had yet to speak of it, as she was still waiting for something that only Tsunade knew was going to show up.

Not being disappointed, Gaara, with his temper blazing and hands clenched tightly into fists, stormed in unannounced as he usually did with Naruto following quietly behind him, head down and refusing to look at her. She could already tell that they'd gotten in trouble again. Only Gaara would show up in front of the gypsy leader of their camp when he was in trouble and make a big deal about how it wasn't his fault. Most would hide until she found out and then just look at the floor as she chewed them out.

Obviously, Gaara had come ready for an argument again, but unlike usual, Tsunade had much more on her mind, and let it slide without putting up much of a fight with the boy.

"Sit down you two. I have much to speak with you and your father's about. And pray don't interrupt me or I'll have you tied to a tree you little twit."

She said exasperatedly as the young fiery red head began to open his mouth, clearly thinking he was the more important matter. Tsunade knew he'd think otherwise when he heard the news she'd received though.

"It's very important that you listen, and listen closely, all four of you."

Gaara seemed to settle down quietly for the time being, which sated her well enough for now. The redhead knew when it was appropriate to speak and when it wasn't. This would be one of those times he needed to stay quiet.

"I received this letter early this morning; it came from the High Clergy of Evanthall. I'll read it to you:

We are sorry to have to inform you of such poor times, but as it is, we have come to an agreement among the counsel, that it is no longer our duty to watch over you and your people when you come into Evanthall.

We must be sure that you have taken your leave or are leaving by morning, we can no longer keep this weak agreement between us, for we have not received the proper payment in many months and feel that it is now at our own expense and kindness that we aide you.

We send our regrets and hope to remain on friendly terms with you Lady Tsunade.

The High Clergy"

Sighing in unhappiness and indecision as Tsunade finished the letter, looking up at them and setting the paper aside.

"They have taken back their agreement on granting our access into the city. We are no longer safe here and by Morning, if we have not gone, they will be sure to send their men to make sure we do not linger. I wish for you four to spread the word. We have much to do and little time to do it."

The Lady closed her eyes and rubbed at the sides of her head, trying to clear the frustration from her mind, looking up to find the four of them still waiting for her to continue.

"Leave me and get moving."

She ordered, watching the youngest three move quickly out of their seats and out of her tent, the oldest silver haired hunter, lazily bringing up the rear and securing the door flap behind him so she could be alone. The fact that the clergy of Evanthall had neglected to inform her she needed to pay them more was one of the things she couldn't quite understand. It was obvious they had purposely miss informed her though as it was even more apparent that they didn't like her kind of people.

----------

The rest of the day and a good part of the night, gypsies all over the camp worked together and hurried throughout the clearing and in between wagons, cleaning up the camp, repairing the wheels on colored wagons and gathering food in the forests where they could, binding the wood for fires the cold night winds would require as they made their camp ready to leave.

It wasn't until much later when everyone had disappeared into their wagons for the night, leaving the camp barren, that Kakashi was able to finally rest his weary feet. He moved steadily through the camp ground, checking to make sure nothing had been forgotten in their haste. It wouldn't do to have anything left behind. They needed everything they could get and it would be a great loss to them having forgotten anything that could be of use.

Finishing as quickly as he could, he made his way up the small steps of the only wagon with the candles inside still lit, opening the bright red door of the place he had called home for so many years now.

The small lantern sitting on the round table in the center of the room filled him with a welcome, peaceful feeling as he made his way inside. Their blonde and red headed boys were fast asleep on their cots, built one on top of the other and set into the far wall of the wagon. Kakashi could remember the days it'd taken him to build those, and they still held strong, like Kakashi's deep love for the small little family he'd been given. The boys were orphans, it was true, and the young brunette healer that Kakashi had developed a certain appreciation for, was much too young to have to take care of children on his own. Yet, they were still a family in his eyes as well as theirs.

A small noise startled Kakashi out of his reverie, alerting him to the presence of the twenty year old brunette watching him from the small doorway separating the kitchen from the rest of the room.

"It's quite late. I've made you tea, if you'll have it."

The boy's shy quiet voice made Kakashi smile as he took the freshly made cup from the tan hands that brushed against his own, making the brunette flush. Iruka was so beautiful when he did that, it made him want to smile and work even harder at protecting all three of them. They really meant a lot to Kakashi.

Pulling Iruka to him for a kiss, he smiled and let the other boy pull away afterward to wash his bowl in the basin set in the kitchen. It was always just a simple brush of lips, but Iruka still hid his face against the silver haired man's chest afterward, probably hiding his face from Kakashi so he wouldn't tease him for the color gracing it. He always sat there for a few moments before going off to make himself busy with something. Tonight just happened to be the bowl Kakashi had left on the table. Kakashi never tired of it.

"It is late. You shouldn't have waited up for me. It is going to be quite an early day tomorrow and you'll need your sleep, Iruka my love. You should sleep now."

He said quietly as the younger boy came back from the kitchen, waiting for the small nod he got in agreement before Iruka turned out the lantern and curled up with him in the only other bed they had been able to fit in the room. The wagon wasn't big, it barely fit the four of them on the best of days but they liked it well enough. It was home for all four of them.

The late autumn breezes swept over the little camp, bringing with it, the first days of winter and a long, tiring journey the gypsies would have to face as they made their way to the other side of Lake Evereth in search of a new place to call home.

* * *

There were are! Chapter 2!

Enjoy!

-Himitsu


	3. Aniched

**Chapter 3: Aniched**

Pairings: GaaraXNeji, NarutoXSasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but the story is original so hopefully that makes up for it...

* * *

"Now dear friends, one last drink to our dear Hyuuga before we depart tonight!"

Neji couldn't help but smirk as the man toasting to him, stood up for a third time, hiccoughing his way through each word. The man had gotten himself drunk beyond his own slow comprehension, but the others at the table, besides he and Sasuke, would probably never know the difference. So long as they had an excuse to drink after work in the Pretty Maiden Pub, they'd have a celebration for just about anything.

"May out paths never cross on unfriendly terms…"

It looked as though the man might have said more, but soon he wandering off for another flagon of ale, forgetting anything but the pretty bar maiden and the foaming poison she kept pouring in people's flagons. Neji was used to this sort of behavior from the other officers. There was never much to do in Aniched and so, the officers tended to be a little more lax in their duties, much to Neji's disapproval. However he could give them nothing else to do so he had to let it slide.

"Yes, or might we all parish to his mighty blade!"

Sasuke said sarcastically, holding up his small shot of scotch when everyone slammed their glasses together in a cheer that ended in most of the liquid sopping out from the force, soaking them and the wooden table underneath. None but the two sober men seemed to mind it though, the rest being too drunk to notice.

The attention of the group of men was suddenly diverted to their friend, who was by now, trying to swoon a very independent bar maiden and failing. Neji ignored them as they laughed and pointed rather loudly. It wasn't long, before the bold man was thrown out of the room and onto the dirt road. The laughing band of officers soon floated away from the table to save their friend and continue on home for the night, leaving Neji and Sasuke quite alone, which was what Sasuke seemed to have been waiting for all night.

Neji instinctively held his breath as the door closed, hearing the small bell above the door signal their disappearance. He inevitably knew what came next, and was not disappointed to hear Sasuke's angry words suddenly whispered beside him.

"How many was it this time Neji? A whole camp full? You just couldn't leave them in peace could you? You had to take them all! Every last gypsy you set eyes on was left broken or dead! You were a monster today, no doubt Captain Faus was pleased with you as always, but must you be so cruel. Gypsies are nothing but peaceful."

Neji could see Sasuke fuming behind the cool mask he always wore in public. The man had a soft spot when it came to gypsies.

"I do not kill gypsies because I wish to Sasuke. But there could be worse things."

His nonchalant tone seemed to make Sasuke all that much more upset. Neji could hardly understand why the Uchiha was always so particular about this subject, but he was starting to form a suspicion about the boy's loyalties.

"Enlighten me. What might you think is worse?"

"Well, killing children would be much worse I should think."

"Gypsy children?"

"Well now that's a little different."

"Tis no different! Let you remember that you were once a part of that life as well."

"I have not forgotten."

"Then let you remember it, and remember it well. Gypsy children are just as sweet and innocent as any other. They don't deserve this Neji."

Neji was getting impatient with his raven haired friend. Sasuke had always been unable to let go of something, at least, Neji assumed that was it. He'd also come to the conclusion that it had to do with a certain gypsy boy from his past, but Neji had yet to breech the topic. The thought frightened him slightly, knowing his best friend could snap like a twig with one word. The suspense however, was getting to Neji and he wanted answers.

"You never had to join me on my little hunts Sasuke, I wouldn't tell Captain Faus either way. You have at least that much trust in me, do you not?"

Neji gave a small chuckle of amusement, knowing sooner or later he'd make the Uchiha give his reasons.

"However you never fail to join me as I take camp after camp full of gypsies. Why is that my friend? What is it you're searching for?"

"That is something I will not tell you, nor anyone. It is a private matter, but yes if it helps, I am searching for something, or rather, someone."

Neji smiled, that was the exact opening he had been hoping for. He'd watched his friend long enough to have some ideas as to what kind of person Sasuke might be searching for.

"Would this someone, happen to be a beautiful, blonde, gypsy boy?"

"How-"

"Hush, I merely noticed a few things is all. You join me in hopes of finding him and sweeping him off his feet. You are horribly in love with him, as you have been since you were 10 years old, and now 8 years later, you want nothing more in life than to have him in your arms again. Is that a lie?"

"Well-"

"He's blonde because I see the way you look at blond boys when we pass, you have a fetish with that color although it is quite a rare color to find on someone. It's hardly a secret to anyone that your interests are a little unique. If only you weren't so loyal to the boy, we could have found you a nice little stable boy for cheap I'm sure. Remind me again, why is it that you think he's still with the gypsies as it is. We must face the facts that in times like these, it is much more likely he has already passed through life-"

"You will hold your tongue!"

Neji could see he'd struck a cord. Sasuke was leaning over the table, holding Neji by the collar of his grey uniform jacket and making it very clear that if Neji said one more word, he was going to regret ever discovering this secret of Sasuke's.

"I'll hold my tongue. I know better than to cross you, but will you deny it? Your love for this boy?"

Sasuke seemed to slump back against the soft padded booth, defeated, swirling whatever was left of his scotch. Not bothering to finish it.

"I cannot deny it."

"He must have been quite a fair boy then, for you to care so greatly for him. It must be a great relief to you to have found no such blonde among the many we've vanquished."

"Enough of this torturous talk. What of you? You cannot say you do not have secrets of your own, oh mighty Slayer of Gypsies. Why must you loath them so?"

"It would only be fair now that I share with you as you have done with me. Your home was taken by fire and blade, which is much the way I would have preferred it. I was too young, yet not young enough to be confused. The people of my camp turned on one another, it was in pieces before the soldiers got there. Soldiers saved me, I have no such mind to hate them as you do, but I could understand the way you see it."

"I think we need to speak of this in a more private place, come. You must tell me everything."

"I plan to."

Neji and Sasuke tipped the busty waitress who had tended to their friends, before slipping quietly out the door, leaving all the empty mugs on the table for the workers to deal with. The bell tinkling as the door closed behind them, letting them out into the somewhat chilly night air.

-------------

Neji had been eleven years old when it happened. It had been his birthday. What had started out as one of the most wonderful of times had turned into the single worst day of his life.

That morning he and his mother had worked together in the small little kitchen making a loaf of bread as they did every year for his special day. Neji had never been one for sweets and so had always preferred the soft warm bread to anything else. The time they spent together was what mattered most to him. Ever since his father had died when he was five, Neji couldn't get enough of the attention that his mother gave so willingly, acting as if every day was the last day he'd see his mother.

Because of all this, he was a good kid. Never rowdy, always helpful, and kind to everyone he met. However that day, things changed. Not only for him, but for all of the men and women that made up the gypsy camp he lived in.

The bread had been baking in the oven as he and his mother talked at the table in their wagon. Then a few of the other gypsies had knocked at the door. His mother had gotten up to get it and something inside of Neji twisted uncomfortably, something that made him feel a little sick and worried. He wasn't sure what it meant, so he waited, seeing if the feeling would go away or worsen.

The other gypsies had asked to speak privately to Neji's mother, and she'd left with them. Neji hadn't thought anything of this as the other gypsies often wanted to talk to her about this or that. Neji was still too young to really find any of it interesting so he usually just let them talk to her alone.

But being a little boy, he could only sit for so long, which meant after twenty minutes of silence, Neji left their wagon. At first, Neji hadn't seen anyone around. No one but the camp dog had been next to the common fire pit which was a little odd because usually there were many people bustling about. Neji noticed the dog looked absolutely frightened and that wasn't a good sign. He'd been taught to know that dogs or any other animal could tell when something was wrong.

Then Neji had heard the voices.

Walking as quietly as he could toward the river where he'd heard speaking, Neji had the feeling that right now was not the best time to be caught. And then he'd seen it. Something he hadn't been expecting, and had hoped he'd never have to see.

His mother was face down and motionless against the river bank with her face buried under water and her hair floating above her on the quiet waves. Her clothes had been torn in places and dirt covered most of her legs and arms, like she'd struggled. Neji knew what had happened and it was as if he couldn't breathe. All he could do was sit and watch from behind a bush. Watching as the camp leader stood up and let go of his mother's head, leaving it lying unmoving in the running water. Then the voices again, and this time he could hear them as clearly as he could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

"That's one mistake fixed. They'll have to let us go freely now."

"But Sir, that boy has also been seen in the village. He went with her on many occasions. Could he not be dangerous if they find him?"

"I hadn't known that. He is a danger to us then. If they find any reason to call thievery on us, or claim we danced in their town, we'll be shown no mercy and you know that. Find him. Let him rest with his mother, I'm sure that's all he's ever wanted. Hurry, before he notices how long she's been gone."

Neji watched them all run back through the trees and towards camp, before darting up and pulling his mother away from the river. Her face looked puffy and pale when he turned her over and was able to see it, it looked as though she'd taken in far too much water and was about to pop. Her eyes were even still open, dull and lifeless. Neji wanted to cry, but he knew he had to hurry and get away. He couldn't sit there or he'd be noticed, and crying was something his mother had never wanted him to do. She'd always told him to be strong for her.

He planned to be.

But he couldn't just leave her there. So he picked a few nearby flowers and tucked them between her fingers which he placed over her heart, before dragging her back to the river and pushing her all the out into it. It was hasty and unceremonious, but it was something Neji would never have forgiven himself for, had he not done it. Then he began to run, as fast as he could, with tears in his eyes, back toward the camp.

It wasn't smart, but Neji couldn't have cared less. He had things he needed to do. Taking every short cut he'd learned of, he made it back to camp, to see his wagon being lit on fire. Neji would have screamed had he been able to open his mouth at all. He didn't stop running though, instead he ran faster, diving underneath the wagon from behind and pushing up against one of the wooden boards on the bottom. His mother had shown it to him and told him if there was ever an emergency, he should use it to escape. She had known something then, why had he not noticed it too? She had always been smarter than he ever hoped to be.

Pushing himself through the small opening, he sighed in relief when he could see that the inside of the wagon had yet to be touched, it wouldn't be long before it was all gone though.

Neji wasted little time then, running around, grabbing some of his things and his mother's before throwing them into his bag. The last thing he took was the bread, baked, but still inside the oven. Neji could hear the front door fall to pieces and shatter against the front steps. He didn't have time to think and reached in, digging his fingers into the bread, burning himself so badly he screamed, dropping the bread on the floor. He didn't bother waiting for the pain to stop, instead he wrapped one of his old shirts around the bread and shoved it into his bag.

By then, the entire front of the wagon had been consumed by the flames, he couldn't get out through the hole now because it was covered. Doing the only thing he could think of, he ran, straight through the flames that had replaced the door. He had to get free. It's what his mother would have wanted.

All he could feel at first was the flames licking his bare feet and face, singeing the hair on his arms, then he felt himself land heavily on the dirt outside, crying out at the pain that had shot through his already abused wrist as he landed on it.

Hands were on him the next second, dragging him up and pulling at his hair. Binding his wrists and ankles, gagging him.

He hadn't really expected less from the people in his camp. Getting free had seemed pointless, next to impossible. That was the moment the soldiers and come and Neji was convinced he'd soon be dead. He'd heard bad things about them, about how they kidnapped young boys and killed the rest. He was frightened to say the least, but kidnap would be better then death. He just hoped they considered him young enough to be of use.

Then he heard a gun shot, a resounding boom next to his ear. People were screaming all around him and there were many more shots, none of which were hitting him. Neji couldn't move his head to see what was happening, but he felt another body fall on top of him and immediately began to scream and struggle. Kicking, rolling, anything he could do to get away or to be noticed.

The fear he felt at the new arrival of the soldiers was eating at him.

Then the body on top of him was gone, and the ropes were cut from his wrists and ankles. Someone had lifted him up onto a horse and from what he could tell was leaving with him. He still knew that face, the face of the man who'd taken him in when he needed it most. The face that had saved him and given him a purpose again.

"It was Captain Faus wasn't it."

"Yes, before he became Captain."

"I understand then. I'm so sorry, I just get so angry, remembering what it was like when I was still part of that life."

"Don't pity me Sasuke. I don't regret any of it and I understand the situation you were in, was probably very different from mine."

-------

Gaara's eyes widen as he and Naruto leaned out the window of their wagon. He'd expected Aniched to look like Evanthall had, big and full of white washed buildings and greedy people, but it was much better than he'd expected. The cold winter wind eventually chased Naruto back inside to the oven heating the wagon, but Gaara wasn't ready just yet. He wanted to see more. They wouldn't be resting for a few more hours yet, but Gaara couldn't wait.

The town was beautiful in a quaint sort of way. All the houses and buildings were wooden, left unpainted so just the beams showed. There was an old white church on a nearby hill with it's wooden cross standing up proudly from the front peak. It looked worn and old, but still well taken care of and respected. Gaara hadn't met the people in it yet, but he already liked this city.

It was next to the lake and in Gaara's eyes, it was the perfect city, happily situated and natural. It was still a slightly large city, not the size of Evanthall, but still humble and quaint. The kind of place the redhead liked because it was so full of ghost stories and superstitions that there was never a lack of entertainment. Places like these lacked modern technology as well, but more because they didn't want or need it. He wondered secretly if there was a gallows in the center of town instead of a guillotine. He'd always wanted to see what a gallows had looked like.

Gaara was excited, that couldn't be denied. The city of Aniched was going to be an adventure for all of them. He was certain of it.

-------------

Sasuke dragged a still drowsy Neji in through the door of the conference hall and pushed him down onto a bench near the front of the room. The man was a handful in early morning. He rarely got up earlier than ten o'clock and unless Sasuke made him, wouldn't show up to the morning meetings in the jail house because he preferred to sleep instead of show up for what was part of the duty of all the soldiers. They all had to show up to the meetings.

This was the place where all the officers in the city went when Captain Faus had news to share with the group. There would be a bell rung three times in the church tower on the hill and they would be expected to be there within the hour, dressed and ready for the day.

Of course this only happened when the news was of other cities, important, or often a mix of both that somehow concerned the city of Aniched. In other words, it didn't happen all that often. Aniched was a rather disconnected town that liked to be left alone.

"It's been brought to my attention that a rather large band of gypsies is heading this way from Evanthall, they've sent us a warning that these gypsies cannot be trusted. They may not stop here, but if they do, I want the city guards on alert and city officials watching for any that have slipped through. The last thing we need is our people being confused by their antics and disappearing into the woods with no hopes of return.

Hyuuga, Uchiha! I want the two of you as my right hand, searching for that camp, should they stop near here. It shouldn't be long now before they arrive. If it comes to that, get rid of them quietly. Remember everyone, we are one of the most peaceful cities in the land, let us not taint that honor."

Sasuke stiffened and went rigid in his seat as Captain Faus disappeared farther into the jail house and all the other officers started to leave for the day. He knew now that Neji would once again be excited as he always was when they caught wind of a gypsy troupe camping nearby. He himself would have to disappear and search the town and the camp before Neji could. He hated this. This fear of losing the one thing he knew was still out there. He didn't want to lose anything he cared for again.

Especially not his precious blonde. He'd waited for too long to have the boy taken from him. That was not going to happen. Even if Naruto no longer remembered him, he'd keep the boy safe and put himself in the line of fire.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Don't worry too much... once I get all the new chapters up for Witchwood...

I'll start on the next chapters for Impervius AI and Aishiteru Academy, Book 2...

-Himitsu


	4. Ghost from the Past

**Chapter 4: Ghost from the Past**

Pairings: GaaraXNeji, NarutoXSasuke

* * *

Snow lay in soft white blankets on the rooftops of the city as Gaara and Naruto made their way through the unevenly paved stone streets. They had dressed that day with simple traveler cloaks and breeches over their normal colored fabrics and shawls. The bells on their clothes silenced by the heavier material, in order to fool the guards into thinking they were merely two young boys traveling with the merchants. Gaara would never have bothered with such tricks and disguises, which was why Naruto kept him nearby at all times. The blonde was smarter than he let on.

It just wasn't safe leaving Gaara alone for too long, things became complicated around the other boy. Naruto smiled and laughed as Gaara dragged him from building to building, pointing out various arches and old fashioned machines that he found interesting. The redhead's favorites had been the hurriedly made noose and witch burning pole in the town's main square. Not many towns still had witch burning poles, which was a good thing in Naruto's opinion, but he'd have to humor Gaara until the redhead got tired of all the exciting new sights. Naruto wasn't nearly as excited to see all this and had tried in vain to hurry Gaara away from them so the boy wouldn't look too suspicious. If the boy got too excited he'd draw attention to them like he usually did.

It wasn't time for that yet.

They were supposed to be looking for easy escape between buildings, through cracks, and back alleys like they did at every new town. Naruto kept quiet though, and let Gaara do as he wished. That was how it had always been between them and the blonde was certain that wasn't going to change any time soon. It was Gaara's job to attract the attention of everyone around them and keep it while Naruto quietly snuck around back, looting pockets and bags for gold or jewelry. He preferred it that way anyway. He just wished Gaara knew when to be subtle.

Eventually the two of them made it to a side street, still busy, but not as well maintained and watched. There was a small stage in one of the alcoves that looked like it might be an orchestra spot during the summer nights of celebration. It was perfect. It wasn't state of the art, but Gaara's fascination for the dirt covered wooden planks and small benches made from logs kept them from searching for a more populated area.

"Let's do it here!"

Gaara whispered excitedly to Naruto, his eyes bright with excitement that made Naruto worry. The redhead disappeared behind the stage shortly after their arrival. The blonde followed mechanically and prepared for the show the two of them had been planning, pulling off their common clothes to reveal their gypsy garments in all their wonder. Shawls were tied over hips and hair as more bracelets and necklaces adorned with bells were taken from the pockets of their common clothes and added to their wrists, ankles, and necks.

"Ready?"

"Must you always ask?"

Naruto laughed, pulling the worn, but beautiful guitar from his back and held it up as proof that he was ready. Secretly, making sure his hair was visible under the sky blue shall tied over his head, the locket around his neck made distinctly visible at the collar of his shirt. It was important that the color of his hair and his childhood locket could be seen by anyone. It sometimes made it hard to sneak around because it wasn't a common thing, but Naruto wanted to make sure he was visible. He hadn't stopped thinking about his long lost friend and knew that anywhere he went, he could possibly see Sasuke again. He'd hate for the boy not to notice him. Not that he'd ever told anyone this. Nodding to himself, Naruto smiled. He was starting to get excited, plucking his guitar strings and making sure the thing was in tune.

Gaara smiled, watching Naruto unconsciously fix his appearance. The redhead could still remember when he'd asked the blonde about it. After many blushes and stammers, he'd eventually come to understand that Naruto was looking for someone. Hoping that even though it'd been years, that necklace and his hair would be good enough of a clue to whoever it was. Gaara didn't let on, but he had a good feeling the raven haired boy Gaara had seen get dragged off the night they met was more to Naruto than the boy said he was. The blonde had been very quiet about it after that. He'd never managed to get anything else out of him.

Shaking his head to clear away any stray thoughts, Gaara moved out onto the dirt covered stage, followed closely by Naruto. The soft sounds from the guitar strings, rising up over the sounds of the city and attracting the eyes of people walking by.

-----

The streets were quiet and rather empty of their usual throng of people rushing about, as Sasuke and Neji made their rounds. Walking slowly down the less frequented streets, inspecting vendor's stalls and wagons. Sasuke wondered where everyone had gone, discretely looking for any signs of celebration that would distract people from working. These streets weren't usually watched that closely, but Neji had always been a little too adamant about checking everything. Ever the perfectionist.

He felt Neji's hand on his shoulder, leading him down an alley before he noticed the groups of standing people and abandoned carts littering the sides of the next street over. Sasuke followed silently, listening as the sounds of music and singing grew louder.

Then they were around the corner and behind a baker's shop, the small stage clearly visible from where they were hidden behind a few crates and stored tents. Neji froze beside him. Sasuke could see the anger tensing the man's shoulders when he spotted the two gypsies who'd been brave enough to sneak into the city. That was Neji's normal reaction, no matter what sort of gypsy he came across. However something was different this time, Neji hadn't moved to arrest or shoot them. He stayed quiet, eyes riveted to the dancer swirling in the center.

Sasuke could understand that. The redheaded boy was quite the sight to anyone who hadn't grown used to seeing gypsies. He wasn't wearing any shoes and his pale skin went up slender legs to a pair of green pants cut just below the knee. Too short for any normal townsperson to wear. Over those the boy had layers of purple and green shawls in all colors tied around his slender waist, bells tied to the hems of a few of them. The red heads long arms were covered from wrist to elbow in twisting bracelets of every color bead imaginable. Even the purple and green head scarf showed him off. Sasuke guessed what really held Neji's attention though, was the bright green of his big eyes, which were only accented more by the dark coal lines painted around them. Neji usually never got caught up in dancing gypsies though, which was a surprise and small relief to Sasuke. It meant Neji had a few weaknesses and soft spots like normal people.

Sasuke knew better than to stare for too long though.

It was easy to get lost in the dance of a gypsy, and even easier to wake up from it with all the money in your pockets stolen and the rings taken right off your fingers.

Sasuke kept his eyes low, scanning the crowd for looters and back alleys the gypsies might be able to escape from. But then another voice joined in, quietly accenting the dancer's words. Sasuke berated himself for thinking the boy was alone, he should have known from the beginning that if there was one gypsy, there would always be another.

He quickly searched the crowd to see the guitarist lean over and snatch a few coins from the bag nearest him with obvious ease and practiced movements. Sasuke followed the arm up further, passing over the light blue shawls and bracelets to the face of the boy wearing them. Bright blue eyes stared right back at him, light blonde hair falling down from under the blue band in his hair to curl around his heart shaped face. Sasuke froze, those eyes moved to look at something else, but that wasn't what was stopping Sasuke's heart from beating. The guitar in the boy's hands, the locket around his neck, the light blonde curls. All of it struck something inside of Sasuke that made his breath come in quiet gasps and his heart feel like it might rip itself out of him.

He'd found the one boy he'd been searching for, memories flooding back into his memory from the time the two boys had spent together during their childhood.

-----

"Hold still, your fingers aren't supposed to be there Ru."

"That's not fair! Your hands are bigger than mine, I can't reach!"

Sasuke laughed and ruffled the light blonde curls on top of his best friend's head.

"You just need a little practice is all."

"Yes of course, your Highness. Your right again as always because practice solves everything."

Sasuke sighed and started to tickle the smaller boy, wiping the pout from his cute little face and replacing it with laughter.

"I told you not to call me that Ru!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again."

The younger boy shrieked, making Sasuke smiled and let the boy get up. The guitar lay forgotten beside them as the two played, tackling each other repeatedly, falling all over and rolling around in the dirt and grass.

"Ru, I have something I want to give you. My mom told me to hold onto it until I found someone I loved. Someone that made me happy. I think she meant for when I was older, but I don't care! I want you to have it."

Sasuke moved behind his friend and slipped the silver chain he'd been wearing from around his neck, fastening it beneath blond curls instead, the locket hanging in front. The locket itself was a plain circle shape, but it had a fancy "U" Engraved in the top and swirling designs around the edges. His mother had given it to him a few days ago, when there had been threats of soldiers coming to find them. Sasuke knew that she'd just been worried and wanted to make sure he didn't notice, but he had. This was supposed to be a family heirloom, and he knew he wasn't supposed to have it for the next few years at least. It'd always been passed down from adult to 18 year old.

A small gasp shook him out of his thoughts and soon after he was knocked backwards, his arms full of a happy ball of sunshine.

"It's so beautiful! I'm going to put a flower seed in it. Like the ones for those pretty white flowers we planted in my dad's shoe yesterday. Or maybe I can put that blue feather in it that we found in that birds nest! Do you remember that? I kept it. I'm so excited! You'll have to help me find more things I can put in it!"

Sasuke just nodded, happy his friend liked the gift so much. He knew perfectly well that only so much could fit inside of it, but there was no point in ruining the blonde's excitement.

"Here,"

Sasuke took his small knife from his belt and cut off a small bit of his hair. Tying it off with a bit of string he'd found in one of his other pockets.

"You can put this in it, so you'll always remember it's from me!"

"That's a good idea!"

The raven watched as Naruto put the little bit of his hair inside the locket, smiling. He didn't expect to have his knife taken from him though. And he was even less excited to see Naruto cutting off a long strand of his own lighter colored hair that had beads and ribbons braided into it.

"Since you gave me yours, I want you to wear mine too. Incase anything happens."

Sasuke nodded hurriedly, willing to do anything to wipe that sad look from the boy's eyes. It was a sudden change in the boy's demeanor that he didn't like at all. The scare of soldiers taking them away though, was something that their entire camp was feeling. He held out his hand, and Naruto happily moved to tie the almost white hair around his wrist. He smiled, but Naruto still looked sad. All Sasuke could think to do was pull him close and hold him.

So he did, running his hands through the other boy's soft curls and kissing the top of his head which was pressed against Sasuke's chest.

"Nothing is going to happen. I'll always be here to take care of you. But if something does go wrong. Always remember Ru, I'll do everything I can to find you again okay?"

Naruto looked up at him and smiled a little, sniffing, but still nodding his head.

Sasuke's memory of that moment had been shattered though. Everything had happened so fast. They had heard screaming, run back to camp to find everything being set on fire. All Sasuke could remember about that night was trying to keep Naruto safe and in the process he ended up losing him. He'd never forgiven himself for that day. It still hurt him to think about.

-----

Neji was shaken from his trance like stare as the song ended. He hadn't meant to actually watch, but there had been something about the redhead that had him frozen in place. He blinked and looked up again, but by then, the boy was already gone, no sign except the footprints in the dirt, to indicate that they had even been there. This made the Hyuuga rather angry. He couldn't believe he'd let himself get caught up in some dance. This had never happened to him before.

Neji didn't waste any time. He was off and running down back streets with Sasuke right beside him.

"Follow the blonde back to the camp. I'll stop the redhead from leaving."

Sasuke nodded and was gone before Neji could see him go.

It didn't take long to find the redhead hiding up against the city wall, putting his shoes back on his feet. The blonde was no where in sight, but that was the least of Neji's concerns. He knew Sasuke was chasing after the other boy. He slipped in quietly behind the distracted boy as he stood slipping on his shoes and grabbed his hands, twisting them behind him.

"Get off me!"

A surprisingly deep and angry sounding voice yelled. Neji smiled and pushed the boy's front against the wall so he'd have more trouble trying to get away.

"I don't think so. That was some performance you gave, stealing the souls and minds of those poor people. Obviously they haven't seen many gypsies. How much did you get off of them? A few jewels? Maybe some rings and coins?"

The boy pushed against the wall with his foot in a defensive move and threw Neji off for a minute before he could slam him against the wall again and pin him back down.

"How much did you steal?"

"I didn't take anything!"

"But your friend did. Either I get all of it back and you never step another foot into this city again, or, which seems the more likely option, I keep you here until he feels bad for leaving you. He comes back, and then I kill you both for thinking you could get away with this."

The boy went rigid beneath him and Neji got the quick impression of trying to hold down a wood board. One that easily gave him splinters.

"You wouldn't."

"I would, and I will. You are mine. Best not be forgetting that boy. I don't just let gypsies go, not unless there's something I can gain from it."

Neji let go and pushed the boy away from him forcefully. Watching as the redhead stumbled, catching himself and running anyway, slipping out of the city and off into the trees before Neji could change his mind.

Letting a gypsy go. Sasuke was never going to let him live this down. Neji could already see the shock on the other man's face and hear his teasing he'd have to endure for the next few weeks. It made the smug smile on Neji's face die as he left, heading for a bar. He needed a drink.

At least Sasuke would be nice enough to keep it between them. They never talked about each other's slip ups with anyone for fear their captain, and Neji's hero, would hear them and punish them.

* * *

Thanks to all for the continued attention!

-Himitsu


	5. Second Chance

**Chapter 5: Second Chance**

Pairings: GaaraXNeji, NarutoXSasuke

* * *

Sasuke had been wandering through the trees for awhile now, just a little lost. He'd managed to get through the city gates without any obstruction, but then problems arose. He hadn't seen even a slip of blonde hair or a glimpse of blue in the past ten minutes and had long since, lost track of where the other boy had run off to. This was not something Neji would have liked hearing.

Everything was too silent and barren. Something or someone had to be close by.

Ducking underneath a few low hanging tree limbs, Sasuke straightened and took a few steps into the wide open and grassy clearing spread out before him. There was nothing here either, nothing but soft, green grass and the tall surrounding trees. Sasuke sighed dejectedly and began to head across the clearing. He couldn't give up no matter how hopeless it felt, especially not now. Not when he'd finally found the one boy he'd spent the last 8 years looking for.

Sasuke was barely ten paces from the edge of the clearing when he heard footsteps, it sounded like someone was running, but the steps were too quiet for him to be able to discern anything more than that. He froze where he was and crouched down in the tall grass, hand automatically moving to the handle of the gun sticking out of it's holster at his hip, ears straining until he could hear the muffled quiet breathing somewhere in the shadows. It was closer now.

A twig snapping behind him, caused Sasuke to turn abruptly and slam into another body, his gun raised and ready.

It took him little time to recover, once the images had stopped spinning in front of him and look up at the boy who'd landed on top of him when they fell. It was distinctly reaction that he had his gun drawn and pressed lightly against the temple of the other boy. Surprise never sat well with a soldier. Especially one trained to be the second in command. The only other soldier who'd trained harder then he had, had been Neji.

Seeing the terrified look filling those beautiful crystal blue eyes above him made him immediately drop the gun. As if it'd burned him.

This was not how he'd wanted to find the boy, definitely not at gun point, by his own hand. He'd always thought their first time meeting again after so long would be a happier encounter.

"Please, Don't kill me!"

Sasuke was shocked out of his daze as the boy scrambled away from him, head down and cowering in fear among the grass, hands pressing protectively over the back of his neck as he bent over with his head in the grass. It was one of the most pitiful things that Sasuke had ever seen. He'd never known anyone to beg so intently for him to spare them.

"I'll do whatever you want, just please don't shoot."

The terrified pleas ripped through Sasuke like a blunt knife, tearing any control he had to shreds. The love he still held for the boy was so strong that it brought tears to his eyes to see this. He couldn't let this continue, it wasn't right.

Kicking the gun away, Sasuke fell to his knees and gathered the shaking blonde into his arms, running a hand over the soft white and gold hair in comforting movements. But it wasn't until the body went rigid against him and started to squirm that he had to let go, confused.

"Naruto?"

It took Sasuke a minute to realize, even though he'd recognized Naruto, the other boy had no idea who he was.

-----

Naruto could barely breathe. He was so confused it only added to his fright. One moment he'd been running and the next he'd run into a soldier. The last thing he'd wanted to find as he fled. The gun that had been held to his head was expected, no matter how frightening it had been, he'd still expected it. But he hadn't expected for the gun to disappear, or to be pulled closer to the man. The arms wrapped around him were so strong he almost feared they'd squeeze him to death. He felt trapped.

If anything it terrified him more than being shot would have. He didn't want to be taken and locked away or kidnapped.

The sun was too bright overhead for him to see the face of the man, but it didn't matter. He could survive a bullet, or be dead to it and it'd be honorable enough, but to be held as a lover or old friend would be whether he wanted it or not was like the gods themselves were trying to test his faith and belief. He believed that one day he'd be able to find his friend again and they'd be happy together forever after that. This felt too much like giving up on that shining hope. The sudden fear of rape was even worse then the previous thought of being kidnapped. The only one he'd ever let touch him was Sasuke. He had to be the only one.

He was so terrified that for a moment he hadn't heard the word spoken to him.

But when he did, he looked up in surprise, blue eyes meeting warm black ones full of tears. Clouds had covered enough of the area to allow him better view of the man kneeling in front of him. The eyes, the unnatural spikes in his black hair. The only soldier who knew his name. Tears started to fill his eyes too as the realization hit him, a true smile spreading over his lips for the first time in what felt like a very long time.

"Sasuke?"

He barely waited for the relieved nod from the raven before stumbling forward and clinging to the other man's coat, tears spilling down his cheeks as the happiness overwhelmed him. He hadn't truly every thought this day would come. It was one thing to believe in something until he died, but it was a completely different thing to have his wish come true.

-----

Sasuke's arms wrapped around the other boy's shoulders, clinging to him and holding him as close as was possible. He hadn't know at first what he would do when he finally found the blonde again, but holding him as they both cried hadn't been one of his choices. He'd be given hell for showing such emotion, such weakness. Yet, now it seemed to be the only thing he wanted to do. He'd be happy with this for the rest of his life.

At least an hour had passed by the time they pulled away from one another, eyes red and sore from the tears they'd shared, but smiles still spread over their faces.

"I've been looking for you for so long. I can't believe it's really you. My friend told me you were probably dead, but I didn't want to believe it."

Sasuke choked, running his thumb over the boy's cheeks where the tears were still laying, wiping them away with his slightly calloused fingers.

"You still have it I see, the locket I gave you."

Naruto nodded and held it up, lightly running his fingers over the small pendant hanging around his neck.

"It's all I had, to remind me that you were still out there. I missed you so much! I haven't taken it off since the day you gave it to me."

Sasuke held the smaller boy to him again, protectively. He couldn't imagine not having the boy with him now. He wouldn't be able to live without him after this. Once had been too much, but a second time would be unbearable and probably end in Sasuke getting himself shot by one of his fellow officers. He couldn't believe how different their lives were now. Yet, he knew he'd still do anything to stay with Naruto. Anything it took. He'd leave his life behind in a heartbeat for the boy.

It was then that he remembered and slowly pulled Naruto away from him. Pulling the silver chain that had been hidden under his shirt, out into plain view. There hadn't been a day in the past eight years that he hadn't felt the small circle of light blonde hair brushing against his chest under his shirt and thought of Naruto.

It was still as he remembered from so long ago, it was too small for him to wear around his wrist now and some of the smaller hairs had been coming out of the small braid because it was so old, but that didn't matter so long as he still had it with him. The hair was still as light yellow as it had ever been, the red ribbons slightly faded, and bells no longer jingled because the inside had fallen out, but the meaning and love and companionship behind it was still there.

As they both remembered.

Naruto couldn't believe he'd kept it for so long. He was certain that after a year or so the small bracelet he'd made would fall apart and be of no use to anyone, but it was still there after so long. Naruto could only see one reason for that, and that was that even after all this time, the man before him still cared enough to take care of it. Still cared enough for Naruto that he'd spent every day thinking of him.

Naruto's heart nearly stopped as he leaned forward, closing that extra space between them. Slipping a hand behind Sasuke's neck and pulling him down into a kiss. One that both of them had been wanting to share for a very long time. Now they were old enough to do so, and understand what such an embrace meant among the world of adults. The commitment behind the small gesture.

Naruto was about to pull away, feeling rejected after Sasuke hadn't responded to him, but he wasn't quick enough. Sasuke pulled him even closer and the kiss deepened. Silencing both of their doubts and fears. They were still as very much in love as they ever had been. No amount of time could change that now.

-----

Gaara waited impatiently inside of their family's wagon, pacing back and forth with his cheeks red in anger. How dare that soldier say such things to him. He didn't belong to anyone, let alone some horrid, drunk soldier who's only interest had to be in a pretty face and well tamed body. How dare he.

And where had Naruto gone off to?

He was absolutely certain that if the other boy had been caught, he would have heard something by now. The boy had been due back to the wagon first.

Gaara sighed angrily and fell heavily down onto a wooden chair at the table where his two father's were sitting, watching him with small smirks on their faces. When Gaara was distressed and angry about something, it was usually a source of entertainment and a teasing opportunity for those in the camp that knew him well enough. Gaara never found it as funny as they did.

"We understand that you were frightened Gaara, but really, he did let you go. So maybe-"

"I was not frightened. I was angry. That bastard doesn't know what he just got himself into!"

Gaara folded his arms and huffed indignantly, refusing to listen to whatever sort of excuses the younger of his two fathers was going to make for the other man.

"Well, frightened or not, I think you should pay him back. Naturally."

"Pay him back?"

Kakashi's smirk grew just slightly as he leaned over the table toward the interested redhead who seemed to be listening with much more enthusiasm then before.

"Of course. Embarrass him in front of his friends a little. Send him a friendly note or some sort of present to let him know you haven't forgotten and are up for a challenge."

Gaara thought about it. And as each of his fathers disappeared from the room and into the kitchen, he decided that it couldn't be too much of a bother to try. If it didn't work, then it didn't work, but if it did. Then Gaara would have won their unannounced battle. This thought made him feel quite pleased with himself.

A smirk crossed Gaara's face as he climbed into bed, forgetting to wait for Naruto to return. He wanted to get an early start in the morning and he was determined to be awake and alert through all of it.

-----

The Next morning, Neji was not as happy as he should have been. He'd previously drunken far too much in the pub, and then had proceeded to get absolutely no sleep as he waited for his raven headed friend to return. This and the small hangover making his head ache had not made for an easy night.

Sasuke never had shown up.

It only served to make Neji's mood worse when they were called in for a meeting by the bells ringing on the church. The only good thing that came out of staying up all night was that he didn't need Sasuke there the next morning to drag him off to the gathering, as he usually would have. Neji still wished he didn't have to go, but at least it was a sort of distraction to keep his mind off of things.

As Neji waited, the room filled and Captain Faus started the meeting. Sasuke still hadn't shown up, which now meant that Neji had to have an excuse. This wasn't turning out to be that great of a day.

Except that Faus never did ask Neji where his partner was.

That was usually the first order of business, making sure everyone had arrived. It caused Neji to wonder what had happened. The look on the Captain's face held more mirth and unreleased laughter in it than he'd ever seen before on the man, which made sense why making sure everyone was there was less important today. The man obviously had some joke he wanted to share.

Then a big bouquet of flowers in every color imaginable was pulled from behind the small podium and held up for everyone to see. Like it was some sort of trophy. Neji was confused until Faus started speaking again.

"This morning, I received these flowers and was asked to hand them to a certain person during this get together. Along with this letter, which I will now read aloud, as I have been given permission to do so."

_My dearest Hyuuga, _

_I am happy to inform you that I arrived home safely, thanks to your good nature and kindness. So please, try not to worry yourself over my safety. _

_It was my dearest wish to thank you for the kindness you showed me so very late last night. I'm sure you remember. Please enjoy these flowers, I have spent many an hour making them beautiful for you._

_Love, _

_Your Redhead_

Faus finished reading the letter and placed it inside the ribbon tied around the stems.

"I think you have some explaining to do Neji, who is this mystery redhead of yours, and what exactly did you do for her last night that she was so thankful for?"

Neji was mortified. He was so stunned he wasn't even able to move from his chair to accept the flowers that the Captain was offering to him. It took him a good few minutes of struggling and blushing in embarrassment before he was able to quickly take the flowers and move them in front of his face. Hiding behind the flowers, he sat back down and slid down low in his chair. This only caused more of the soldiers to laugh at him.

"Neji?"

"I didn't do a thing last night, I assure you."

"I believe that to be a lie, judging by your behavior, but since you seem to want the privacy, I will let you stay silent on the matter. So please everyone, lets applaud our young Hyuuga for finally confiding in a woman and giving her a place to rest in his bed!"

The entire room went up in cheers and roars, laughing and clapping. The men closest to Neji even slapped his shoulders in congratulations.

Neji felt like dying and immediately headed home, flowers clenched in his fist and cheeks burning with anger and embarrassment. He hadn't been with a woman in years which was part of the reason for all this teasing. Teasing that would now have ruined his reputation among the officers as a strict leader.

That gypsy was going to pay for this little stunt.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed!

-Himitsu


	6. Playing With Fire

**Chapter 6: Playing With Fire**

Pairings: NarutoXSasuke, GaaraXNeji

* * *

The next few days, Sasuke spent watching curiously as Neji ran around town going from store to store like a mad man. The long haired soldier hadn't really explained when Sasuke had asked him about it, but Sasuke also refused to tell Neji why he'd been missing an entire night. They were sort of in a silence war, so long as one of them kept quiet, the other was determined to do so as well. Nothing was going to be said for awhile.

Faus had happily explained away the flowers that were now sitting in a glass vase on Neji's dresser. But Sasuke knew better, he knew the truth behind the flowers and the mysterious 'girl' who'd given them to the silent brunette.

A redhead.

Sasuke was smart enough to pick up on the fact that said redhead was probably the gypsy they'd seen days ago, the one that got away, or so Neji had claimed. He knew that Neji had a certain thing for this new gypsy, yet he also knew that Neji wouldn't have brought him near the house, let alone let him stay there, which made things easy to decipher. After reading the note that Neji had set up in front of the flowers, Sasuke deduced that it was some sort of prank, one that obviously had the brunette too embarrassed to talk about it.

All of this meant one very clear thing to Sasuke. Neji had been pranked for the first time in his life, and by the gypsy boy he'd threatened no less. If the two of them had been leading different lives, Sasuke would have claimed the two perfect for each other. They obviously drove each other crazy and both were determined to beat each other.

But what was the Hyuuga planning to come back with?

The one time Sasuke had been brave enough to ask, Neji had brought up the fact that Sasuke was still not telling him where he'd been during the meeting, and so he wasn't going to tell Sasuke a damn thing. It was a little obvious that Neji didn't take secrets well, especially from his best friend. He'd been talking non stop about Sasuke disappearing, and then had started ragging on him for never being around. Which wasn't true, but Sasuke could tell that Neji was starting to notice something. It was a little annoying having Neji always breathing down his neck and watching him.

Sasuke wasn't afraid to tell his best friend, but he didn't want said long haired brunette anywhere near Naruto and so he refused to say anything.

It would be too risky to say anything, especially since the Hyuuga had a way of destroying any gypsy he met.

Knowing that, he just couldn't bring himself to tell Neji that he had gone off almost every night now to dance with a gypsy in the forest. The boy would be furious, and then that would be the end of Sasuke's happy little affair.

This was the one secret he would never share with Neji, not willingly at least. His special secret with long platinum blonde hair and bright crystal blue eyes was going to be protected until Sasuke was sure Neji wouldn't do anything rash.

-----

Gaara woke refreshed for yet another morning. It'd been a few days now since he'd pulled his little prank on the white-eyed soldier, Hyuuga Neji. The soldier was supposed to have the bloodiest reputation. He was also the easiest person to get information on. The townspeople had been more then thrilled to tell Gaara all about Neji, including his life story, which the redhead hadn't actually wanted. No one had suspected a thing. They'd even told him exactly where said soldier lived. If Gaara was ever on speaking terms with the man, he'd have to inform him about this.

The Redhead smiled mischievously, feeling like the best little prankster in all the world. He dressed for the day and ate breakfast a little slower than usual, he wanted to bask in the glory of winning and took his time. It'd been at least a week since he'd sent his little gift, and nothing had happened since then. Even Naruto seemed happier. Though that was probably for another reason entirely, one that Gaara was too proud to notice just yet.

Everything was going well. Gaara kept that mantra happily running through his head as he and Naruto made their way out of their home and passed many other brightly colored wagons. The center of camp where the fire pit had been built, was where Naruto and Gaara usually hung out in the mornings before starting their chores. It was an easy and relaxing ritual.

They weren't expecting what was waiting there though

Lady Tsunade standing in front of the fire pit staring directly at them with a huge smirk on her face and hands behind her back, was not something Gaara saw often. This was just a little too creepy in his opinion though. He was secretly hoping this was a special occasion and wouldn't be happening too often.

"Ah, Gaara, there you are!"

She knew perfectly well where he was, but Gaara was immediately suspicious anyway. There was obviously something she wanted with him. The look on her face told the redhead it wouldn't be anything good. Why was she intent on ruining his good mood. It was such a rare thing. She should have been glad he wasn't causing trouble and messing things up.

He and Naruto walked up to her and her smile only grew wider with every step, more suspiciously creepy. She pulled a note from her pocket and cleared her throat, calling everyone within earshot to listen to the news she'd just received. This wasn't normal. Tsunade never did work if she didn't have to. This was something that constituted as work.

"Now I know we are all well aware of the little stunt our redhead played on one of the soldiers in town. Listen closely because this is a rather special occasion for Gaara."

Gaara's cheeks went red as he looked around and noticed everyone watching with smiles on their faces. Even Kakashi and Iruka were out of the wagon watching intently. Gaara wasn't happy about the attention. He wished she'd hurry up and say whatever it was so he could leave.

"I received a letter this morning, placed outside on the steps to my wagon. I was given permission to read the letter and read it aloud if I so chose to. And I do, naturally, so listen closely.

-_My Dear Redhead, _

_I know not how you came upon my name, as I don't remember sharing it with you that night we spent together. However I feel very ashamed of the actions I took against you and hope you will accept this gift as my apology. I feel that because of previous actions and spoken words, that it is only just I offer my hand to you. _

_Please accept me, as I have reflected much on this and feel that it would be unwise to cast you out into the world so used and hurt. I do not wish to be known as an unjust man. _

_Our feelings may be very different now than what they were, but I do believe I can come to love you, as you have come to love me. Do me the honor of wearing this, so all will know that you belong to me. Your future husband. _

_Love,_

_Hyuuga Neji- _"

It wasn't a short letter, but it also wasn't unbearably long either. That didn't mean that Gaara wasn't completely angered at being called a succubus indirectly. What a way to make him sound like a street whore in need of pity and a dutiful husband. This made it sound like he'd taken advantage of the man. But if anything, it should have been the other way around. Gaara did not want to see what it was he was supposed to wear.

No one else really thought about it like that, but Gaara was convinced it had to have no other meaning. This was humiliating, as the officer intended it to be. This was a declaration of war that Gaara was happy to accept.

He could feel his ears grow red with embarrassment as he stared down at the dirt, avoiding the eyes of everyone around him. They were all laughing at him.

"There is one more thing. As the note mentions, there was indeed, a gift attached. So here you are Gaara, open it up so we can all see what's inside."

Gaara felt that that was the last thing he wished to do as he accepted the slightly large white box from Lady Tsunade. He had to grit his teeth to keep from throwing the box on the ground and smashing it.

However his adopted father Kakashi was right there behind him, making sure he couldn't do anything stupid. He had no other choice but to open the box and hold up whatever it was like Tsunade asked. When he did though and pulled out the cloth. He wished he'd at least tried to make a break for it.

As he lifted the fabric, a very beautiful white dress made itself visible. It was what anyone would consider a wedding dress, only it'd been made to fit him. Every measurement was precise and the thing had been made from scratch. It was his height, and the bust was made for a man instead of a woman. As much as Gaara hated to admit it, the thing was still very beautiful. The hems were lined in silver thread and the ends of the long sleeves were embroidered with silver and white jewels. There was a large hood that had white fur lining on the inside and there was even a silver belt made of small crystals shaped like cocoons to be worn over a silver-grey shall around his waist. It would have been the chosen dress for at least half the town had they been planning a wedding.

Gaara hated it.

It wouldn't have been half so bad had everyone not been clapping and chanting for him to try it on. It was too beautiful and Gaara felt that it was mocking him. He might have hated it less had he been alone when he'd opened it. This was probably all planned too. He'd been foolish to think that Neji wasn't planning some sort of come back. No wonder it'd taken so long.

The mocking part of all this, was that the dress was practically screaming, 'Your not good enough for this.'

Dropping the dress in the box hurriedly, Gaara shoved the lid back over it and picked it up. He broke out of the circle with the box pressed tight to his chest. He was determined to keep running until he found somewhere to hide away from all these people. He was going to need a long time to calm down. Had he stayed any longer, he might have lashed out and hit someone. He'd been that upset by all this.

---------

After a few days Naruto saw Gaara go from angry, to completely determined to bring the soldier down with him. The determination was almost obsessive.

It was just as well in the blondes mind. This meant that Gaara was much to busy to notice anything else. Like every time Naruto disappeared from camp, which had turned out to be quite often, almost every night to be exact.

The day he had met Sasuke again, they had fallen asleep together naked staring up at the stars like long time lovers. Naruto hadn't stopped thinking about it and every time he did, it put a shy smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks. He'd woken up earlier that very next morning to find Sasuke gone, but a note left behind in the flattened grass where he'd previously been laying. Naruto hadn't liked waking up that way, but after reading the letter, he felt he could understand Sasuke's reasons.

-Beautiful Naruto,

I have to leave. I slept far too long this morning and my absence in the town will be noticed. But I wish to see you again. Meet with me outside of the wall where you first slipped away from me and we were separated. Tonight.

I will not risk you coming inside and being seen. It would anger me to find out you'd been taken by one of the other men. Please be there, at the stroke of midnight. I miss you already and I haven't even gone.

I love you.

Sasuke-

Naruto had met him every night since. At the same place along the wall that never seemed to be watched by the guards that patrolled the city walls. Tonight would be no different. He wanted to see Sasuke as much as the other boy wanted to see him.

The blonde stood anxiously, waiting in the dark with his back to the stone wall as he waited for his Raven. It wasn't long before he was greeted by his lover slipping through the space in the stone next to him. The same crack Naruto had slipped through when he'd been running from Sasuke that very first day.

"Naruto."

Said blonde didn't hesitate and immediately embraced the other man in a tight hug. He threw his arms around the soldier's strong neck, face pressed firmly in the hollow of Sasuke's neck. They met up like this every night. Neither of them wished to change it for even a second.

They kissed softly for a long moment, but were soon forced to part again when they heard voices above them along the wall. Naruto slipped off into the woods again and back toward camp. He had to stay safe for Sasuke. The boy reminded him all too often that he was the one in danger whenever they met near the city.

Naruto knew better than to upset the raven.

---------

A pair of eyes watched silently as the two disappeared into the night almost as soon as they'd shown up. Sasuke disappeared back into the city through the wall and the gypsy dashed back into the trees below as the man watched.

"I want that blonde boy taken and brought to me. Are we understood?"

The Lieutenant standing not a few feet away nodded.

"Sasuke is not to know a word of this, now go."

The Lieutenant left and a few moments later the captain of the entire Aniched fleet did as well. A man often called Captain Faus among the ranks. Anger and betrayal burned in the man's veins as he thought of one of his soldiers, one that he cherished like son, deceiving him. This had gone on far too long. The boy was going to be sorry he'd tried to go behind the captain's back.

It was time to teach the boy a lesson. This was no time for games.

---------

The next morning Naruto smiled as Gaara, once again, ran off in search of something he needed for his latest prank. They spent time together still, but not near so much now that Gaara had something to occupy himself with. This was rather convenient for the blonde and when the redhead had disappeared from view, Naruto started working on his chores. He wanted to get them done so he could see Sasuke sooner. He'd still have to show up at the right time, but the thought of seeing more of Sasuke made him excited anyway.

Naruto giggled to himself and made his way out of the camp with a small wicker basket in his hands, preparing to search for berries in the trees surrounding the camp.

He'd run to town already, earlier that morning and placed a letter to Sasuke inside the crack in the wall, as he had done every day for the last week or more. This was the only safe way they'd found to relay messages to each other. It wasn't the best, but it'd worked so far.

Naruto would get to see Sasuke again and that was more than enough to get him through the rest of the day.

The blonde rarely thought of anything else when he was by himself and given a moment to think on his own. It always made him feel so warm and happy inside. He often selfishly hoped that the Raven thought the same way he did. He was acting like a childish teenager with their first crush, but he didn't care. He was allowed.

Not that it mattered all that much. He was a teenager, he didn't need another excuse.

Smiling to himself, Naruto continued walking through the trees and grass spread over the forest floor. It wasn't hard searching for the berries he'd been asked to find. He'd often taken up this chore because he was rather good at finding the berries the baker liked. The woman often expressed her wish to make the perfect loaf of berry bread with the berries being a sort of dessert for her husband. She practiced all the time, trying to get the recipe right, which meant Naruto got to go berry hunting almost all the time.

He was happy to help.

Naruto had to walk for some time however before he found the small red fruit that he'd been looking for. While he was gathering them, he hummed to himself, missing the small swish of clothing brusing against a tree behind him.

Naruto had barely put two berries in the basket before he was pulled to his feet in a swift jerk. One hand ended up closing over his mouth and another pair of hands quickly started tying a blindfold over his eyes. He tried to bite down on the offending skin blocking his screams, but it was no use. The minute he tried a gag was placed in his mouth and his hands and feet were bound with something that felt a lot like rope. The bindings were a little too rough against his skin as he was pulled up off the ground.

He squirmed and tried to fight back or at least throw the attackers off, but that was just as fruitless. He was carried quickly through the trees and eventually heard a door being opened before he was dropped rather harshly onto a softly carpeted floor.

The last thing he remembered was the deep laugh of an older man, before a sharp pain was felt against the back of his head. Things began going black and Naruto fell into an unconscious heap on the floor.

* * *

Chapter six is finished! Hope it's alright with everyone if I put up the last 4 revised chapters later...

There's still some doctoring to be done on them...

-Himitsu


	7. To Break And Steal

**Chapter 7: To Break And Steal**

Pairings: GaaraXNeji, NarutoXSasuke

**WARNING**: This chapter contains descriptive content between two men!

* * *

Previously on Witchwood

Everything was perfect. Gaara kept that mantra happily running through his head as he and Naruto made their way out of the brightly colored wagon and into the center of camp where the fire pit had been built.

What was waiting there though, was not what one would usually see.

That is to say, Lady Tsunade standing in front of the fire pit staring directly at them with a huge smirk on her face and hands behind her back, was not something Gaara saw often.

"Ah, Gaara, there you are!"

She knew perfectly well where he was, but Gaara was immediately suspicious anyway. What could she want with him now?

He and Naruto walked up to her and her smile only grew wider. She pulled a note from her pocket and cleared her throat, calling everyone within earshot to listen to the news she'd just received.

"Now I know we are all well aware of the little stunt our redhead played on one of the soldiers in town, but now I have something else to share with the rest of you."

Gaara's cheeks went red as he looked around and noticed everyone watching with smiles on their faces. Even Kakashi and Iruka were out of the wagon watching intently.

"I received a letter this morning, placed outside on the steps to my wagon. I was given permission to read the letter and read it aloud if I so chose. And I do, so listen closely.

-_My Dear Redhead, _

_I know not how you came upon my name, as I don't remember sharing it with you that night we spent together. However I feel very ashamed of the actions I took against you and hope you will accept this gift as my apology. I feel that because of previous actions and spoken words, that it is only just I offer my hand to you. _

_Please accept me, as I have reflected much on this and feel that it would be unwise to cast you out into the world so used and hurt. I do not wish to be known as an unjust man. _

_Our feelings may be very different now than what they were, but I do believe I can come to love you, as you have come to love me. Do me the honor of wearing this, so all will know that you are no longer accessible. _

_Love,_

_Hyuuga Neji- _"

---------

As he lifted the fabric, a very beautiful white dress made itself visible. It was what anyone would consider a wedding dress, only it'd been made to fit him exactly. It was his height, and the bust was made for a man instead of a woman. But it was still very beautiful, the hems lined in silver thread, the ends of the long sleeves were embroidered in silver and white jewels. There was a large hood that had white fur lining the inside, and there was even a silver belt made of small crystals shaped like cocoons to be worn over a silver-grey shall around his waist.

Gaara hated it.

---------

Naruto had barely put two berries in the basket before he was pulled to his feet, a hand over his mouth and two other tying a blindfold over his eyes. He tried to bite down on the offending skin blocking his screams, but it was no use, for the minute he tried a gag was placed in his mouth and his hands and feet were tied.

He squirmed and tried to fight back, but it was no use. He was carried through the trees and eventually heard a door being opened and was dropped rather harshly onto a soft floor.

The last thing he remembered was the deep laugh of an older man, before a sharp pain was felt against the back of his head. Everything going black instantly.

**-To Break And Steal-**

Sasuke immediately worried when Naruto wasn't waiting for him. He'd gone and received the boy's note as usual, the neatly written words filling the Raven's heart with excitement and happiness.

However, the boy's absence the rest of the night had him thinking. Something was definitely wrong, and waiting an extra two hours wasn't going to help the matter. Sasuke turned to leave then, but instead, nearly ran into one of the other soldiers who usually worked guard duty. This made things worse. The man shouldn't have been there.

"Uchiha-san."

"What is it Lieutenant?"

"I can't stand to see you out here again waiting for him. It's a sad sight, knowing he's not coming."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't get smart with me Uchiha-san. You know perfectly well I'm speaking of the blonde gypsy boy you've been meeting here every night. I'm not even supposed to tell you this, but I don't think what the captain did was right. You should know, he kidnapped the boy after he left you that letter. I'm sorry."

The man left then, knowing it was better than to wait for the raven haired man to say anything. Sasuke himself, wasn't sure what to say to that. The breath had caught in his throat and even standing was hard. He leaned his shoulder against the wall and tried to get a hold of himself.

Breaking down right here was not an option. Not now when Naruto needed him.

Sasuke pushed himself back through the wall carelessly moving too fast and ripping one of his sleeves on the stone. It didn't matter, he barely noticed it before brushing it off and running back through town to the place his captain's house stood. It was a rather big house with many windows in the front and big double doors. It didn't match the rest of the town at all and instead, looked more colonial with its big white columns than anything else.

The man was greedier than Sasuke had originally thought.

Picking up the pace, the raven ran to one of the back windows, making sure no one was actually guarding the house or awake inside of it, he started to climb onto windowsills, vines, and nearby tree branches to reach the upper windows. He knew better than to enter then man's house without knowing where he needed to be. The most logical place for a hostage though, would probably have been on the upper floors where no one could reach.

So risking the fact that he might fall and break something, Sasuke moved along from one window to another, clutching to the rain gutter lining the upper roof of the house, until he found the darkest room and managed to make out a still shape on the floor.

Doing the only thing he could do next, he started to kick the window as hard as he could, only because he couldn't reach anything else without letting go of the rain gutter.

The body on the floor stirred and Sasuke stopped, watching to make sure it really was the blonde.

When groggy, dull blue eyes shined back at him though and collapsed back down to the floor, he started kicking again, as hard as he could, until the glass shattered.

It wasn't long though, before several candles were lit throughout the house and he could hear people running and yelling. Sasuke jumped through the window and pulled Naruto over his shoulder securely before going back the way he came, only realizing then, how hard it was going to be to get down.

It was too risky.

Looking back at the door to the room, Sasuke did the only thing he could. He layed Naruto down on the desk sitting in the room and pulled the lamp from the shelves along the wall, quickly smashing it against the doorknob until that too broke off.

Then there was nothing left to do but run.

Grabbing Naruto, this time holding him tight against his chest, Sasuke ran like they'd die if he didn't get out that instant. Which was probably the truth. So instead of stopping when someone crossed his path, he ran into them and slammed them against walls before they could get their hands on him.

Moments later, Sasuke and Naruto were free. There were men still on their heels, running with guns and knives, but they were still free for the time being.

He had never had to train like this in his life. Carrying someone to safety while having to sneak into a house, break windows and doors, and get them out in one piece. Really it was what Sasuke believed to be a miracle. And had he been religious, he might have even gone as far to say that someone was looking out for them, that his faith had been their savior.

That was definitely a lie though.

It had to be something else.

Sasuke wasn't sure where he was running to. But eventually they made it to the old church on the top of the hill. It had been abandoned for years, once the caretaker and pastor had died or left. There had never been anyone else to take care of it after that. Prisoners were sent to come there on occasion to clean windows, dust, make sure the clock still worked, and re-paint, but nothing more than that.

This was wear Sasuke decided they would have to stop before he stumbled over something from the pain coursing through his legs. He didn't want Naruto to be hurt because of him anymore than he already had been. He felt bad enough for causing that already.

Pushing himself just that much farther, collapsing on the other side of the doors of the small haven. Hearing them fall shut behind him with a satisfied bang. Sasuke pushed himself to find the nearest thing he could push through the door handles and ended up with a candlestick covered in old wax. It slid in perfectly as if the grooves in the metal had been caused from this sort of use.

Then all they could do was wait, Sasuke cowering on the floor with Naruto held close to him.

The loud shouts came quickly and people tried to break down the door before giving up. Then Faus's voice came out of nowhere, ordering people to circle around the building and keep watch to make sure they couldn't leave until he said so.

That scared Sasuke into moving again.

He ran clumsily up to the front of the pew and lay Naruto on the front bench before he continued to search the room and block any other doors that might have let someone else in.

When he was finished, the adrenaline rush through his veins ran dry, causing him to collapse tiredly on the floor next to Naruto's bench.

----------

From Gaara's point of view, everything was much worse off around the camp. Naruto's nearly empty basket had been found earlier that day when one of the game gathering gypsies had been out searching for food.

He'd proclaimed to have seen soldiers tie him up and run off with him.

The accusation and the empty basket as proof was all anyone seemed to need, and after that, people had just started loosing their minds. Thinking that they would be the next ones abducted.

Gaara had more right than any of the rest of them to be scared.

No one else except for Kakashi and Iruka had gone through something like this before. And Gaara was in no hurry to visit that memory again. With all of this going on, Gaara had completely forgotten about his childish fight with the long haired brunette. He'd forgotten almost everything except that he needed someone to talk to.

Naruto had always been the one for that.

Gaara barely thought about it as he raced across fields and through trees the next night. Slipping through the wall and into the city.

He was going to talk to the soldier again, and this time he was going to get answers at the least. News that he could maybe spread to his family to calm them down. Anything.

He slipped into the city, cloak pulled tightly around him, trying hard to remember the directions the lady had given him days before.

However when he got to the location, it was nothing but an inn. Had he been lied to?

Gaara walked in anyway, keeping his hood up as if he was in a hurry, moving over to the lady waiting at one of the counters.

"Does Mr. Hyuuga stay here? I must speak with him."

She looked startled at first before nodding and pointing to the stairs, hesitantly.

Gaara assumed the only reason she hadn't called the police on him for being so suspicious, was because he'd asked to see one of the soldiers to begin with.

She gave him directions leading him right down the hall, to the very last door.

Holding his breath, and praying he didn't run into a different soldier instead, knocked firmly against the wooden door.

----------

Neji was not exactly relieved at what he saw on the other side of the door when he threw it open. It wasn't unwelcome to see the cute little red head standing there shivering, willing or not, but he hadn't expected this, and he wasn't sure he was in the mood to play their little games right now.

"Did you need something?"

"Have you heard anything? My friend has gone missing and we heard he was kidnapped by soldiers. Has anyone said anything?"

Neji stood there for a moment, trying to understand what was actually happening. Then everything made sense. The blonde that the boy had been with previously when they'd been caught dancing, that was the boy Sasuke had been in love with for so long. The one he'd previously stolen from their captain and run into the church with.

"The blonde. He's with my partner. In the church."

He cleared his throat, pulling the other boy inside the small apartment he and Sasuke shared.

"You say that the blonde is your friend, the one that was kidnapped. I guess he's the same boy my partners been in love with all these years, because Sasuke wouldn't just go run off like that and break into the captain's house to free him for no reason.

The point is. They're safe, for now. Apparently they locked themselves in the church on the hill, but no one can get near them, not even me. It's too heavily guarded and the guards were given strict orders to trust no one. Not even fellow soldiers."

He turned and sat down on the end of his bed, looking up at the redhead still standing in the doorway.

"Come in if you wish. That's all I can tell you."

The boy did come in then, and sat down next to the brunette, just staring at the floor.

"I brought this back for you."

"What?"

"I can't keep it."

Neji was handed the box with the white dress inside, before he frowned, confused.

"I had this made for you."

"Well then I don't want it. That's some sick joke you tried to pull. Love isn't something to joke about."

"Who said I was joking?"

Surprised green eyes looked up at him and he smiled softly, setting the dress down on the bed between them.

"I did intend for it to be a joke at first, but then I made myself think about why I was going through all the trouble to get back at you when I could have just stormed your camp. I've done it before. But I realized that maybe you mean more to me than I wanted to believe. Please, keep the dress. I would have no one else to give it to anyway."

Gaara stared in amazement before wanting to scream at himself for being so stupid. He wasn't supposed to just fall for that. He was too vulnerable and the man could probably have been using him for some evil scheme.

All the redhead could think about though, was that he really wanted it to be true, needed it to be true. Just for that night at least.

Gaara did something surprising then. He got up and moved to stand in front of the other man, before curling himself up in the soldier's lap, clinging to his night shirt.

"I don't care if that was all a lie. Just for tonight, can we pretend we don't hate each other?"

Neji nodded.

"Good. My name is Gaara."

Neji smiled then, feeling better than he'd felt all night. Even if all the boy wanted was one night with someone he could share his worry and pain with, someone who could comfort him, then so be it. Neji wouldn't refuse him.

Moving the box off the bed, Neji pushed Gaara back until he was resting flat against the soft blankets, Neji leaned over him. Before either of them wanted to think about things, Gaara had pulled the brunette down into a searing kiss that ended in Neji pushing the boy's shirt up over his stomach, running his fingers lightly over the navel as Gaara's breath hitched, his fingers playing with the small patch of red hair visible above the waistband hugging his hips.

They made little protest about anything and continued to touch each other, pushing off one article of clothing at a time until their naked skin was pressed snug against the other, both beginning to shine with sweat and left panting from the other's ministrations.

However, Gaara didn't want to go any further. He'd come up with a plan and wasn't satisfied to let it go so quickly without implementing it first.

He pushed Neji up with his hands firmly on his chest and slid out from underneath him, ordering the other boy to keep his eyes shut until he was finished.

Gaara checked, and Neji did as he was told.

It was most painful for the brunette as he listened to the box being opened and suffered through the sounds of the other boy slipping the dress over his body. However Gaara seemed to be much kinder than he'd been when they first met, and decided not to take long when he noticed just how badly the man was starting to suffer without him.

If Neji's already hard and dripping cock wasn't enough to go by.

He slid himself back beneath the soldier where he'd been before and told Neji he could open his eyes.

The reaction was almost immediate.

Gaara was pushed down hard against the bed and the brunette's demanding mouth was pressed to his, telling him just how much Neji enjoyed the dress on him.

It was a beautiful sight.

Neji couldn't take it. Seeing the innocent fabric hugging the sinful hips below him, the skirts pushed up above smooth thighs teasingly, the hood pulled up to create a halo of white fur around soft red hair. All of it was too much.

Neji's quick hands pushed the skirt up higher and were greeted by the gorgeous sight of a blushing redhead with a full erection sprouting from softly curled hair.

The boy was in his mouth in seconds, Gaara's higher pitched moans causing Neji to shiver with want.

Then the sounds changed to something much more needy. Mewls and begging gasps met his ears as Gaara's full legs spread wider beneath him. That was all the invitation either one needed. Neji let go of Gaara and moved his tongue slowly downward until he was penetrating the boy beneath him, flicking his tongue in and out of that tight heat.

Gaara screamed, his cheeks going redder than ever as the other soldier continued to torture him, making the insides of his thighs burn with anticipation.

Threading his fingers through long hair, the younger pulled the older one's head up to meet his in another rushed and needed kiss.

"Just stop it…. Can't wait…"

Gaara panted the words against Neji's lips, pushing his hips up against the other boy to make his point clear.

Neji nodded excitedly before pulling away from the touch, feeling the need to watch as he slowly pushed into the tightest heat he'd ever known. Scorching him with pleasure. Gaara was the one who moved next, pushing back against Neji and impaling him further.

Neji suggested waiting, but Gaara wouldn't have it, and soon the two of them were rocking back and forth passionately clinging to one another. Gaara's moans and sighs filled the room, mixing with Neji's quieter breathing and grunting. Moments later, the two of them came, Neji filling Gaara with liquid fire, and Gaara staining his new dress and Neji's broad chest.

Exhaustion was the last thing to take over as they both curled up together among the disheveled blankets and pillows.

* * *

This is a much longer chapter than any others... and yes... there is descriptive yaoi in it... This was what the M rating was for... well partly... so I really don't want to hear it if you think it's a problem...

Just so all of you are warned!

Please enjoy... that's what it was written for...


	8. The Second Fire

**Chapter 8: The Second Fire**

Pairings: GaaraXNeji, NarutoXSasuke

* * *

Previously on Witchwood

It wasn't long though, before several candles were lit throughout the house and he could hear people running and yelling. Sasuke jumped through the window and pulled Naruto over his shoulder securely before going back the way he came, only realizing then, how hard it was going to be to get down.

It was too risky.

Looking back at the door to the room, Sasuke did the only thing he could. He layed Naruto down on the desk sitting in the room and pulled the lamp from the shelves along the wall, quickly smashing it against the doorknob until that too broke off.

Then there was nothing left to do but run.

Grabbing Naruto, this time holding him tight against his chest, Sasuke ran like they'd die if he didn't get out that instant. Which was probably the truth. So instead of stopping when someone crossed his path, he ran into them and slammed them against walls before they could get their hands on him.

-----------

From Gaara's point of view, everything was much worse off around the camp. Naruto's nearly empty basket had been found earlier that day when one of the game gathering gypsies had been out searching for food.

He'd proclaimed to have seen soldiers tie him up and run off with him.

The accusation and the empty basket as proof was all anyone seemed to need, and after that, people had just started loosing their minds. Thinking that they would be the next ones abducted.

Gaara had more right than any of the rest of them to be scared.

No one else except for Kakashi and Iruka had gone through something like this before. And Gaara was in no hurry to visit that memory again. With all of this going on, Gaara had completely forgotten about his childish fight with the long haired brunette. He'd forgotten almost everything except that he needed someone to talk to.

**-The Second Fire-**

Morning light shone through the windows the next morning as Neji pushed himself up to lean on his elbows. Everything was a blur at first, except that he felt rather warm and incredibly well rested. It took maybe two seconds more before he realized he wasn't alone in the bed he'd woken up in. And what a realization it was to see the redhead he'd been pining after sleeping peacefully next to him in the dress he'd had made for him.

It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever woken up to, and he wished more than anything that it could stay that way.

But for now he had to get up and dress as if nothing happened.

As if he couldn't feel the smile on his face get wider and the tingling in his veins. He wondered why he felt this way at first, possibly chalking it up to the fact that he'd just slept with a gypsy not a few hours previous. But the thought seemed a bit harsh, and didn't quite hit the feeling he was trying to describe to himself.

He let go of it for now and moved from the bed, slipping on a pair of dark colored uniform pants before moving into the small kitchen to make breakfast. There wasn't much, partly because he and Sasuke never ate at home, but Neji was determined to make something anyway. The result ended up being a plate of different fruits, cut into small bite sized pieces and slices of fresh bread he'd made the night before. A small jar of strawberry jam being added to the tray as he moved out of the kitchen.

Just in time to see the redhead start to wake up.

----------

Captain Faus woke the next morning in a rather rotten mood. He'd barely grasped the fact that Sasuke was running off blonde gypsies, before he was confronted with the idea that maybe even his star officer was lying to him. Neji had seemed so distracted since the day he'd given him the flowers at their morning meeting. And ever since, the boy had made himself scarce, running around town doing god only knew what, and it certainly wasn't what Faus would have considered the duties of an officer.

Running to a dress store and then a jewelry store was not what he should have been doing.

Moving out of the house and toward the church on the hill, Faus pulled one of the officers standing guard by the door, further out of earshot.

"I want you to go in there and bring them out."

"Sir?"

"They've been in there long enough."

"Of course sir, but where do you want them put?"

"I want them thrown into the dungeons for now. But when I give you word of it, I want the gallows prepared for a burning. That witch burns tonight, and we'll make the Uchiha watch since he seems to enjoy the blonde so much."

The man nodded, slightly frightened before turning away to whisper their orders to the other men.

The look on Faus's face was of pure malice as he moved out of the forest again and made his way down the streets of the town, toward a certain inn he knew the Hyuuga boy to be residing in.

-----------

Gaara knew that he shouldn't have felt the way he did.

Soldiers were dangerous to be around and even more so to trust, but he just couldn't help himself. The minute he'd seen Neji walk into the room carrying a tray of food meant for him, he'd been smitten.

They were enemies, or they had and should still have been, but Gaara didn't care any longer.

All that morning he'd been given nothing but kindness and the attention only a new found lover could give, and he felt spoiled by it.

He'd done nothing but blush all the way through breakfast, then as Neji went to change and get ready, he'd tied shawls over his head after brushing his hair with the other man's brush, he'd tied longer green and purple shawls over the white of his new dress, the tassels at the ends contrasting nicely with the soft fabric of the skirts. All the while, he thought of nothing but Neji.

And it showed in the small smile he couldn't seem to move from his lips.

Neji didn't end up leaving for work though, as Gaara had expected him to.

Instead, he and Gaara were once again on the bed, the taller boy laying part way on top of the redhead as they kissed. It'd been soft at first, as if neither of them were certain about continuing. But now it was more purposeful, romantic even.

However believing it would stay that way was a mistake on Gaara's part.

The minute the two of them were relaxed, and Gaara was certain he'd had Neji pretty well distracted, the front door opened with a bang. And from previous knowledge of the man, Gaara knew that when Captain Faus stepped into the room with two others and spotted them, things were going to get very bad, very quickly.

----------

Kakashi was much more worried than he let on when Gaara disappeared. It was one thing to have one of the boy's you'd raised for years go missing, but Kakashi was Gaara's adopted father. The man loved the fiery redhead as he would have any of his own children, which was why the boy running off into town and not coming back made it difficult.

Iruka also seemed to be beside himself.

They had had no news of the blonde who'd disappeared earlier, and everyone was in a panic. Why wouldn't they be? First the disappearances, and now there messenger and scout had run back into the camp shouting about invasions with a long arrow sticking out of his chest.

Kakashi had set down the deer carcass he'd caught and immediately tried to come to some sense of what was happening. Dragging Tsunade out of her tent in time to see the man fall to the ground.

Not knowing the man well, didn't change things. Death was something Iruka would never be able to heal, and something that no gypsy wanted to experience until it was way passed their time to. So when Kakashi had to confirm the man dead and tell the rest of the gathered gypsies in the camp, there was a definite silence. One full of terror and tension.

Then the screaming came, people rushing everywhere, trying to get things together and run.

The silver haired hunter knew better than any of them.

This wasn't a warning that they could get out of. The soldiers were close, if not already surrounding them, and they had let the scout come back just to rile things up before they came to invade.

"Probably think this is funny, the bastards!"

Kakashi muttered to himself, grabbing hold of the now frantic brunette and holding him close. He backed them up against one of the outside of the wagons, making sure to stand in front of Iruka when the soldiers finally decided to breach the camp.

In due time they did, taking all those who went quietly with them, binding them with rope, and killing all those who screamed and tried to run or fight back.

Sadly, that left very few other than Lady Tsunade, Iruka, and himself still alive.

Now Kakashi was no longer worried about Naruto and Gaara. Instead he was thanking the gods that they were both gone and only hoping he could get them all out of this.

When everyone was rounded up however, they were dragged back to town and practically thrown into the center of town. Where the gallows sat waiting to be used. The silver haired man would have given anything to be hung in the gallows when he saw the changes being made, in the least, it would have been quick. But now the nooses had been removed and bales of straw had been placed around the podium. Some said that burning witches was a just and fitting way for their evil souls to be disposed of. Kakashi just said it was inhumane and barbaric, besides, the word witch was such a vague term.

Nothing would make it right though.

So they stood waiting, Iruka with tears streaming down his cheeks, Kakashi looking pale, and Lady Tsunade looking grim.

All of them waiting for what they thought would be their own executions. But what was in store for them was much worse.

-------------

Naruto could barely keep his eyes open.

The minute he'd woken up, Sasuke had told him everything. Now ever since, he'd been far to tense to get any rest. Not only that, but they'd spent so long being caged up in the church that now the both of them were scared, starving, tired, and everything that no one ever wanted to be.

In Naruto's eyes, it had almost been a blessing the minute the doors of the church were kicked in.

It meant he would get to see daylight again, even if only for a moment.

Sasuke was his biggest concern though.

The boy had risked everything for him, his job, his life, his security. Everything. And Naruto had no way of repaying him other than doing his best to stick by his side. He had nothing but a dangerous future full of fire, illness and death to give the raven.

Sasuke never seemed to think the same though.

As the hours passed, he never once slept or ate. Instead he gave the little food he had to Naruto and watched the church like a hawk, constantly staying close to the blonde in case something went wrong.

It merely made Naruto even more anxious and guilty that he could do nothing himself.

So when the doors were kicked in and the two of them were taken, though not without a fight, Naruto would almost admit he was relieved. Almost.

Obviously this wouldn't lead to anything good.

And sure enough, he'd guessed correctly.

They were dragged unwillingly back to town where Naruto could see a few people from their camp standing off to one side of the square. Then Sasuke was taken from him and locked in the wooden restraints near the jail house. Hands and head in the shackles and locked with a key. A key Naruto knew now he'd never be able to retrieve.

----------

Gaara had done nothing but fight to get free of the man holding him. When Faus had entered Neji's room, things had become a blur of yelling and struggling. In the end, they had been over powered, and it was all Gaara's fault.

He'd been easily taken and held, but Neji had fought his best, knocking several soldiers unconscious before the evil man had pointed a gun to Gaara's head and told Neji to stand down. And Neji had done the most foolish thing of all then.

He'd obeyed.

Ever since, Neji had been bound and held by two soldiers, being nothing but quiet and defeated as they'd been lead through to the center of town.

Gaara was angry.

Neji could take all of them and get away without any trouble, but instead he had to be gallant and risk his life for Gaara's sake.

It was unnerving to see how such a strong man had been weakened.

By the love of a redheaded gypsy. Of all things.

Gaara fought and screamed the entire time, cursing like a sailor and kicking as hard as he could to get away from the evil man who had him bound and was carrying him. The only thing he got in return though was the barrel of a gun jammed into his temple as a warning. It honestly didn't have much affect. Gaara was beyond simple threats.

Nothing kept him from making as much fuss as possible, until he saw Naruto. His best friend, tied to the center of the gallows like some innocent women being accused of treason and bewitching people. If anything the blonde had been nothing but innocent of any crime and to see the boy in such a situation made Gaara seethe in anger.

It wasn't long then, until Gaara was relieved of his evil captor.

And he tried to make a break for it. Running exactly where he shouldn't have, straight to the gallows in hope of being some comfort to the crying blonde. It seemed to be the exact place the soldiers wanted him, because the minute he got there he was slammed down on to the ground by some other man, and while he was still recovering from the blow, was tied to the tall thick log as well.

This was not something he'd planned.

Nor had he planned the sudden torch that came into vision as Captain Faus came forward to set the straw on fire.

The flames were immediate.

They caught instantly and began to move upward, catching at the hems of Gaara's white dress, turning the material into a charred brown color. Gaara could hear Naruto start to cry even harder beside him as their bare feet were licked by the consuming flames moving still upward. Everything got hotter and louder as the flames leapt above their heads and started to consume more than just straw.

He could smell burning flesh and smoke, the heat making his brain register nothing but the heat and the pain.

Gaara could hear screams next to him.

But for once, he was silent.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to update this... I was being unmotivated...

But here it is... Chapter 8...


	9. Silence

**Chapter 9: Silence**

Pairings: GaaraXNeji, NarutoXSasuke

_Note: Chapter 10 will be the last chapter of Witchwood_

* * *

Previously on Witchwood

This was not something he'd planned.

Nor had he planned the sudden torch that came into vision as Captain Faus came forward to set the straw on fire.

The flames were immediate.

They caught instantly and began to move upward, catching at the hems of Gaara's white dress, turning the material into a charred brown color. Gaara could hear Naruto start to cry even harder beside him as their bare feet were licked by the consuming flames moving still upward. Everything got hotter and louder as the flames leapt above their heads and started to consume more than just straw.

He could smell burning flesh and smoke, the heat making his brain register nothing but the heat and the pain.

Gaara could hear screams next to him.

But for once, he was silent.

**-Silence-**

Iruka felt as if everything was happening all too quickly.

The moment the two young gypsies were set on fire, people began to move. Iruka watched as what was left of their camp charged toward the soldiers, firmly decided on fighting for what was left of their family instead of running to hide as they'd always done before.

Every soldier was distracted from their duty having to fend them off, and surprisingly, the gypsies held their own against them.

Iruka knew better than to try fighting himself however, he was a mere healer, with no special amount of strength about him. He felt useless and more alone then ever, having to stand there while everyone else tried.

Then, however, he felt two strong hands on his shoulders.

Kakashi's tired eyes smiled down at him before the man disappeared again to make himself useful.

But in that moment, Iruka remembered something.

There was something he could do. He hadn't needed to in so long, because usually people weren't being hurt near so badly, he hadn't needed such a strong amount of healing for a long time.

Stepping forward until he was right in front of the fire and in the middle of all the fighting, Iruka closed his eyes.

And began to sing.

------------

Tsunade moved as quietly and inconspicuously as she could. Making no sudden movements as she glided in the shadows, moving across the square towards the only person she knew, who was focused enough to save their boys.

She had known for quite some time now, that Naruto was no longer the quiet little boy they'd all known. In the passed few days, he'd grown happier. He smiled and laughed easily, and no longer looked like he was in mourning. Tsunade also knew, that this boy was the cause. She'd seen enough to know the proof of it. And from the look in the boy's eyes at the tried to force his way out of the wooden restraints, made it clear that Naruto wasn't the only one to have been affected by their secret meetings.

When the soft voice of Iruka filled the air a few moments later, Tsunade knew that somehow, they would be alright.

And it was true.

For the song the boy sang, was one that gave heart and determination to those who needed it. The enemy would merely be distracted by it. Tsunade smiled and took advantage of the distraction, pulling a pin from her hair, she began to fiddle with the lock on the young raven's restraints.

Had she been looking, she might have seen the surprise and silent understanding on the boy's face as the lock clicked open.

------------

Neji had gone straight for Faus, realizing that things weren't over just because Gaara had been taken from him. He'd never felt the certain feeling he'd gotten until then. The feeling that he would willingly kill every one of his colleagues to get to the boy. Faus had anticipated that.

Neji fought.

He and Faus bleeding from fresh knife wounds they'd given each other, sneers on their faces as their fists made contact with skin, fingers clawing at one another.

"How could you do this to me, Neji?"

"Easy. Your mask slipped. You made the mistake of showing me who you truly are."

"I've been nothing but fatherly to you."

"All of it being lies!"

The brunette growled through gritted teeth as he kicked the other man hard enough in the stomach to make him stagger.

"That was a mistake boy."

Neji's cloudy eyes widened slightly as Faus drew a small gun from the inside of his boot and pointed it at the Hyuuga. The trigger had been pulled before the boy had even been given the chance to move, but for some reason, the bullet missed by inches.

It wasn't until the stunned pair saw Sasuke streak by, that they realized what happened. Faus immediately turned and began to shoot in the gypsy woman's general direction, not getting off more than a few shots before Neji had the gun kicked out of his hands and was once again, keeping the man from getting to the fire, where Sasuke was currently located.

But there was only so much he could do.

In a matter of moments he was the one being pinned on the ground. Faus having been angry enough to forget about Sasuke and just go after Neji.

For Neji, things went in slow motion after that as he felt Faus's knee push down on his throat. He watched, gasping for breath, as Sasuke jumped off the gallows with Naruto and Gaara. The brown haired gypsy stopped singing and ran to them to help. Everyone else seemed to go completely quiet now that they were safe.

But no one seemed to notice him.

He seemed to be the only one making noise and gasping for help, but even being sprawled in the middle of the square didn't seem to get anyone's attention.

Seconds later, everything went black.

-------------

Sasuke had been shocked when a woman he'd never seen before, began to set him free. She had long blonde, almost white hair, the age lines around her eyes were hardly visible, but the raven could still sense the power she held over everyone. A power that only the oldest could have.

Nothing had been said between them, and later, Sasuke would regret not having thanked her.

But the moment the lock had clicked, he'd begun to run as fast as he could toward the fire. He heard gunshots ring out behind him, but he didn't dare look back. The last thing he wanted was to lose Naruto, but as much as he hated hearing the boy's screams and cries, he hoped they wouldn't stop. If they stopped, he knew he'd be too late.

They gave him a strange, desperate sort of hope.

Jumping up onto the gallows at high speed, Sasuke skidded to a stop behind the two boys and began to quickly unfasten the ropes that bound them. It was hotter than Sasuke could ever have imagined, the smoke alone was suffocating him. But he couldn't stop.

Naruto needed to live so he and Sasuke could make up for all the years they'd been apart.

And Neji couldn't lose his redhead, not after all they'd been through with each other.

So as the ropes fell to the wood beneath Sasuke's feet, the raven pulled both boys close and threw himself off the other side of the gallows, not even bothering to land properly. Instead he felt his back slam against the dirt and a groan left his lips as the blonde fell on top of him, crushing him just slightly.

He was relieved to see another gypsy come running up to help him.

But in all that confusion, Sasuke realized he hadn't taken the time to look for Neji and make sure his friend was doing okay. When he did however, it was merely to see Faus with an evil leer spreading over his face and his friend beneath him.

Neji wasn't moving.

------------

In the next few moments, all the excess fighting died down into complete silence.

Everyone watched as the captain of the soldiers started to strangle his own soldier, pressing his kneed down onto the boy's neck.

The boy had stopped fighting about the time everyone noticed.

Kakashi however, knew the boy wasn't dead just yet. He was also, one step ahead of everyone else, for he had the captain's gun resting in the palm of his hand. It'd been a long time since Kakashi had run away, deserting his team of soldiers to run away with the gypsies, but the knowledge of using guns to kill was something not easy to forget.

Even now, he felt as if he'd never stopped.

There was only one bullet left in the gun. Perfect.

The silver haired man moved forward, coming up to the captain who was still on his knees. He crouched down next to him and sighed, placing the barrel of the gun to the man's temple.

"Remember me Fish? It's been awhile."

Kakashi pushed the frightened man's knee off of the boy without him even seeming to notice.

"It's too bad your attempt to kill me failed. Always knew I'd come back to haunt you in the end."

"I didn't mean to shoot you I…"

"Lies."

The resounding crack of the bullet leaving the gun was music to his ears, he didn't even mind the slight amount of blood that sprayed his cheek as the man fell side ways with his eyes still open in fear and a hole in the side of his head.

The sight was gruesome to be sure, but the sudden lack of pain in the old bullet wound on Kakashi's chest, now that he knew that slimy back stabber to be dead, made it hard for the silver haired man to care.

His vengeance was finally over.

* * *

This chapter is a little shorter than the rest... sorry about that...

However, next chapter will be the last one... so hopefully you'll all read and let me know what you thought of the story...

Thank you for reading...


	10. Epilogue

**Chapter 10: Epilogue**

Pairings: GaaraXNeji, NarutoXSasuke

_Note: This is the last chapter, and there won't be a sequel for those of you who wanted to know…_

* * *

Previously on Witchwood

"Remember me Fish? It's been awhile."

Kakashi pushed the frightened man's knee off of the boy without him even seeming to notice.

"It's too bad your attempt to kill me failed. Always knew I'd come back to haunt you in the end."

"I didn't mean to shoot you I…"

"Lies."

The resounding crack of the bullet leaving the gun was music to his ears, he didn't even mind the slight amount of blood that sprayed his cheek as the man fell side ways with his eyes still open in fear and a hole in the side of his head.

The sight was gruesome to be sure, but the sudden lack of pain in the old bullet wound on Kakashi's chest, now that he knew that slimy back stabber to be dead, made it hard for the silver haired man to care.

His vengeance was finally over.

**-Epilogue-**

Many things had happened since the fall of the Captain. It had been months since then, which had given the town enough time to settle down again.

Things would be different from then on however.

When the Captain had been killed, the actual leaders of the Aniched fled to another city along with many of the other soldiers and towns people who couldn't stand seeing the gypsies take over.

Which is what they had done.

Kakashi had taken the place of the village leader and had changed a great many things. The rules about gypsies had been the first to go. He'd established laws and had housing built in the town as a sort of safe haven for the gypsies who had nowhere to call home. And soon after, they had had hundreds of gypsies pouring into the town, willing to do whatever it took to keep their new home from falling into different hands.

The village people had been upset at first, but over time, when things between the gypsies had become lively and full of celebration, they'd gotten over their anger and joined in the dancing and singing that had gone on in the streets.

Iruka had been placed in the spot of the village council as well.

He'd had his hands full once the people started getting along. Weddings and births between the towns people and the gypsies had doubled. Construction of new homes and reconstruction of old ones never seemed to end as the population grew.

The two of them were busy on a daily basis.

There were quieter places though.

------------

Sasuke had had the old church on the top of the hill restored, as a present to Naruto. Both of whom had taken over keeping the place in good condition for the people who came to pray or worship.

There was such a diversity among the people that the blonde and the raven often had to research ten different religious sects at a time in order to be of use. Naruto had even started to preach when the villagers had asked for a weekly sermon every Sunday.

Sasuke remained by Naruto's side throughout all this as well, having resigned from the ranks of the soldiers. He had no more need to fight, and his only concern had been to take care of his blonde.

The two of them were hardly ever seen in town after that. They'd taken the priest's rooms built into the back of the church as there own and had been living there happily ever since. Gaara and Neji often went to see them, but considering how busy everyone was reestablishing the town, it'd be awhile longer before they were able to talk and relax together as friends usual would.

------------

About a week after the church had been restored, a wedding for the brunette, redhead, raven, and blonde had been held.

Naruto had been fitted into a dark blue bodice with white laces stitching up the front and several blue shawls had been tied around his waist to form a short layered skirt over his white tights. As was gypsy tradition.

Sasuke had also been fitted into tighter black pants and boots to go along with his dark blue vest with matching white stitching.

Gaara had chosen not to follow his traditions though. Instead, he'd kept it a secret from Neji as to what he'd be wearing. His former dress had been burned in so many places, the only parts of it that could be reused were the front of the top until it reached his waist and the upper part of the sleeves.

When the redhead had showed up at the church however, new sleeves had been sewed on and a new skirt had been as well. Both of which, draped to the floor in waves. The back of the dress had been cut out completely leaving it bare.

Neji had been fitted into much the same outfit, but instead, his vest was white with black stitching.

Gaara had distinctly remembered how Sasuke had to hold the brunette up after he'd first seen Gaara. Naruto had gone on and on about how cute it was that Neji had almost fainted. Neji just glared at him, obviously not finding it humorous.

The wedding had gone off beautifully however, the ceremony being a mix of the two different cultures. From the vows and ring swapping, to hand tying and necklace bestowing.

Afterwards, there had been a huge party thrown for them in the center of town. Gaara couldn't remember ever being happier. Neither could Naruto, from the apparent smile on his face.

---------

That had been months ago though.

Things had quieted down again. Gaara thought, as he sat beneath the tall tree now growing in the center of the square. The only one who hadn't been there through all of this, was their lady Tsunade.

He and Naruto in particular had found her absence hard to handle.

Even though she'd yelled at them constantly for getting in trouble and had taken great pleasure in embarrassing them as often as she could, Gaara still felt as if she'd been a sort of mother to them. Someone you went to when things got hard.

The day they'd been tied up and nearly killed however, had been the last day anyone had gotten to see her.

She was the one who'd saved them really.

If she hadn't secretly made her way over to Sasuke to set him free, he and Naruto included, would have already died. She had given up her own life to save them. The moment Sasuke had been free, Tsunade had been shot by Faus. That wasn't just something you could forgive.

When the smoke had cleared, she'd been found.

A ceremony had been held for her in mourning for the rest of the week after she'd been buried in the center of town.

Gaara and Naruto had been suffering from burns and suffocation at the time, but they'd still managed to see her burial. And they'd still sung in her honor. Sasuke and Neji had even been there for them through all of it.

A tree had started to grow over where she'd been buried, and faster than it should have too. Because of this, Everyone knew she was still watching over them and smiling and laughing with them when they celebrated.

Gaara couldn't possibly smile at the memories though, it was too soon.

"I knew you'd be here."

Gaara glanced up from where he'd been thinking, his gaze falling on his new husband.

"I'm always here."

"True, and I'm sure she's happy to have you."

Gaara shook his head, smiling slightly.

"I think she'd be scolding me for something actually."

"Well maybe, but it'd still be out of love."

"True."

Neji sat down Next to Gaara and held him as the redhead leaned his head against the taller boy's shoulder.

"I wonder what she has planned for us next."

Gaara thought aloud. He knew very well that their new lives were only just beginning, and he was certain Tsunade had a few more tricks up her sleeve, a few more adventures to throw at them.

"I wonder too."

Gaara smiled and pulled Neji up with him. It was getting late, and he wanted to get home so they could start making dinner.

On the way there, the two of them walked in silence, just enjoying being there. But as they made it to the house he and Neji now lived in, above the baker's, a little girl could be heard crying in the alley beside them.

"Are you alright?"

Neji asked, in his deep, caring voice.

The girl shook her head, but still managed to wipe the tears from her face. She was barely six or seven it seemed, and the little thing was thin and dirty. Like she'd been living there awhile on nothing but left over bread.

"What's wrong?"

Gaara asked, bending down beside Neji to get a better look at the girl.

"My mommy and daddy left me here."

She cried, clinging to Gaara as she did so.

This small motion brought the girl into the light of the setting sun, and when it did, both Gaara and Neji stared in surprise. The girl had hair as red as Gaara's, which was definitely rare among the brunette and raven towns people. And when she opened her eyes, they were the same shade as Neji's white ones, with just a hint of green, where his were lavender.

"What's your name?"

Neji asked, slightly suspicious.

"Tsuna."

The little girl sniffed. Neji and Gaara looked at each other knowingly, before helping the girl up the stairs to their small home. They both knew exactly what Tsunade now had planned for them, and honestly, neither of them was even the least bit surprised.

* * *

This is the last chapter of Witchwood... hope you liked it!

Keep in mind, this is just wrapping up odds and ends... so if it's a little confusing, that's because it's skipping through the things that happened with each person... like a summary of the last few months...

Thank you, to all of you for reading!

_~Gaara's Himitsu_


End file.
